Her Deepest Secret
by LadyOliviaRoxton
Summary: A ghost from the past is in danger and only our adventures can save her. But will it cost a certain brunette beauty all that she has worked for with her friends? Set after Trapped but before Heart of the Storm.
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow lovers of TLW! I'm going to tell you right now that the faithful adventures are not actually in my first chapter but they will be appearing in chapter 1! I have been working on this idea for a while now so I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own any of the character that were apart of the amazing show The Lost World.**

* * *

The smell of the hospital disgusted the small human. She was scared. The last thing she remembered was her mother screaming and the sharp squeal of breaks as her father slammed on them. What had happened since then, and where were her parents? She carefully touched her forehead which seemed to be causing her immense pain. When she raised her small hand to the space she felt a soft bandage. Her leg was also causing her some discomfort but she could clearly see the cast that it was encased in. Looking around the room she spotted some comfort. Her grandmother was standing by the window, staring at the falling rain. "Nana, whats going on?" Her voice was melodiously young.

The old woman jumped a bit from hearing her granddaughter's voice. There were still tears in her wrinkled eyes, but she smiled at the five-year old as she approached the bedside. "I'm afraid there was an accident ma puce." She had always called the girl that. Her flea. To some it may be considered derogatory, but not between the two. Her actual name was Naomi, but even before she was born Nana had voiced her opposition to the name. But her dislike fell on deaf ears. Naomi's parents had been insistent about the name, or rather her father had been, however, Nana could never figure out why. There was no one in the family with that name, on either side, so where it had come from was as good as anyone's guess. She looked back to her granddaughter with love, waiting for the question that would bring the tears forth again.

Naomi thought about Nana's answer. She knew that there had been an accident. That was obvious, but what had happened after that? Why weren't her mother and father waiting for her? She decided to ask that very question. "Where are mama and papa?" She could see the tears welling in her grandmother's eyes before she even finished the question. There was no reason to cry, she quickly thought. They were just in another room and would be back in a few minutes. Nana approached the bed. The voice that came from the women was quiet and Naomi could barely make out the words.

"They died."

* * *

Naomi was awaken with a swift kick to her abdomen. But the pressure was from the inside, and not an external source. Keeping her eyes firmly shut she rubbed her large stomach to calm the growing being inside. While doing this, she hoped that the dream was untrue. That she could awaken and they would be sitting there. But slowly opening her eyes she realized that the dream was a mere memory. She was still in the same palace room that she had been in when retiring the night before. The dull stone walls with limited decor depressed her. Unfortunately, the reigning tyrant would not allow her to express any of her wishes for bright color. Rolling back over, she felt her neck for the jewelry that was given to her for her fifth birthday; the last thing she had from those she had lost. The cross, accompanied with a small charm that read 'faith', and a small pearl, was her prized possession. There was nothing that would separate her from it. Her hand remained on her stomach, as she began to fall back into slumber, but it was disrupted by the knock at her door. Rather than rolling over and getting out of bed she hoped that if she ignored the sound it would go away, but, like every morning, her maid entered after a moment and told her that the day had begun.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I know that you humans prefer more sleep, but King Decant requests your presence." The lizard woman quickly told the Queen what was to be relaid, left her freshly cleaned dress, and exited the room. Ever since her husband had disappeared, the Queen was no joy to be around, especially when the new King was mentioned. All of the joy that had been brought to the kingdom with the new Queen was now gone. Her bright spirit only flared once in a while and the human and Lizard population was suffering. Things kept getting worse and worse the longer the new ruler was in power and Naomi's maid missed the former glory of the kingdom. Just like so many more of the subjects.

She only gave a deep sigh of acknowledgment to what the maid was saying before she exited. Once again Naomi was alone in her room. How she wanted to go back to sleep, but that would come with consequences. The new dictator was so impatient. Reluctantly she sulked out of bed to her dresser where the maid had placed the dress. Today's selection was black with some gold beading on the bodice. It was was held up on her body by a pair of black chords that went around the neck. The dress was one of her favorites due to the fact that it was a wedding present from her husband and, despite her stomach that was growing with each day, it still fit almost perfectly when she slid the garment over her head and onto to rest of her body. Taking another moment to listen to the silence she was reminded that she was alone; the feeling completely depressed her. Normally at this time her husband would be gently kissing her forehead to awaken her, his scales cold but his touch warm. Suddenly her door opened reveling a young lizard girl; only 10 years of age. "Good morning Calia. How was your breakfast?" Naomi's voice was much softer to the young one than it would be to anyone else she would speak to today.

With a large smile she embraced the human. "Wonderful mother. The cook made my favorite!" She trotted over to the large mirror on the south wall, opposite the door. She did a little twirl in her gold armor plate and the skirt. Calia was different from the other lizard children. She was taught more of the human emotions than the others and the emotions tended to get the better of her, much like they did her father. The resemblance in demeanor was one of her favorite parts of herself. She wanted to be more like her mother than most of the upper class lizards. The only exception to that rule was her father who was currently missing. Looking back, Calia could see that fake smile that Naomi portrayed, but would never tell that she could. "What do you think?" She was trying all that she could to make the woman truly happy. The longer that her father was missing the harder the task was to accomplish.

It always warmed her soul to see joy in Calia's eyes. Of course the child was not actually her's, but that was of no matter. When she had first come to the plateau the girl was only 6 and her actual mother had long perished during birth. Her father had asked the now Queen to adopt Calia. At first she was reluctant. After all she was only 16 at the time, but he had promised that all she would need to take care of the little lizard would be provided. Her decision was made when the little one came to her with eyes that just could not be denied. So Naomi accepted and two years later she was made Queen by marrying the reptile she had come to love. It was an odd concept, loving a cold-blooded beast. But there was something in him that she could not ignore. An understanding of humans that all of the others did not have. That and the fact that he was more human than lizard most days. Realizing that she had gotten lost in thought, she looked back at her daughter. "You look very grown up." The armor was fashioned in the way that all of the other higher up lizard women wore their 'clothing', it was just smaller. The thought of Calia growing up was a very bitter sweet taste in Naomi's mind, but, like all children, they cannot be children forever.

Calia gave a small giggle. Just what she wanted, something to make her look older! "Where are you off to all dressed up?" It was normal for Naomi to be awake, but her mother did not normally get ready so quickly in the morning unless under special circumstances.

"A meeting with Decant." Naomi gave a simple quick reply. The prospect of going to see the King was no good day to her. It normally ended with her so angry that she threw something or she was uncontrollably crying. Both reactions were seen as weaknesses to the tyrant and to Naomi. How she longed for the understanding arms of her husband to comfort her. He might not understand the emotions himself, but he knew what she needed to get through them. She needed to keep her mind off of that subject, it would just make her cry. Looking around the room she spotted the diamond studded tiara on her dressing head that was traditionally used to hold wigs. "Sweetie can you hand me my tiara?"

The item in question was right next to the mirror that Calia was using. She snatched it up and waited for the Queen to kneel and be crowned. Her mother complied and bent over. This was another highlight in the young one's day. It made her remember who really was in charge. The meeting with Decant troubled the small girl. He never talked to her mother unless there was something big that needed to happen. "Do you know what he wants?"

The question caught her mother off guard. "No, but I must be off. You know how he hates to wait for me." With that Naomi gave her a small peck on her scaled cheek and left the room. Why Decant wanted her was not something that a ten year old needed to be concerned with, even though Naomi did not know herself.

In a quiet whisper Calia asked the same question to the empty room that she had been for weeks, "Daddy, where are you?"

* * *

There was no actual reason for her to be nervous. Decant would not hurt her until after she gave birth. He needed Naomi's child. It was the only way for him to gain the people's respect as King. It was also the only thing keeping her alive. But none the less she was terrified. The hallway to his chambers was vacant. No one ever came down this hall unless it was completely unavoidable. She laid her hand on the cold handle of the door, took a deep breath to hopefully hide the fear emanating from her eyes, and pushed into the dark room.

The door opening made Decant remind himself once more that he must not make lunch of this human. She held his key to power in this territory. That small being inside of her womb was all that it would take to placate the growing human, and a handful of lizard, opposition to his rule. As a species, the humans had become far to powerful all over the Empire. Ever since this woman had become Queen here they had an upper hand due to her close connection with the Emperor of the entire Empire. What was the former King thinking wedding a human? Nothing had ever been done before in the history of the Empire. The Emperor was not pleased but he accepted it and they all formed a close bond that disgusted Decant. Lizards were supreme and that was how it was they should never mix to much with humans, but he must make due with what he was given. "Ah Naomi, please have a seat." Being courteous to her was repulsive to Decant. She should be in the mines like all the others, or maybe a final delight to the gladiators. But that was not the reason that he needed to speak with her now. No, he needed to know where that troublesome husband of her's had gotten off to because there was too many rumors among the people. Rumors that could mean future trouble for him. And it would be even worse if the disgrace returned and brought assistance that he was sure to find. Assistance that Decant could not dispose of in this territory without going against the Emperor of the Empire and that was a prospect that he was not ready for, at least not yet. "We have much to discuss. First, where is that delightful husband of yours?"

The seat that Naomi had taken was quite lavish, like the rest of the room. This was where she should be; where she was before the King had gone missing. It was the grand bedroom of the palace. The only real difference in the room was that there was a blood thirsty tyrant across from her rather than her husband. Decant's question was the same one that it always was when they encountered each other. One she had no answer to, but he insisted that she did. "Just because you ask the question at different times does not mean the answer will change Decant. I have no idea where he is, and if I did there is no way that I would tell you." She was defiant and confident in her answer with no trace of fear. Something that deeply annoyed the dictator but caused great joy to Naomi. There was nothing that brightened her day more than seeing him angry because there was nothing he could do about it.

The answer he expected. But he had something that she did not expect. "I know that you believe that but," He ran his scaled finger across her cheek. She shuddered under the touch and he relished every second of her fear. "I believe that you know more than you are letting on. The difference is that I am prepared to take action today." She stiffened, but remained silent, and he could tell that she was even more fearful than a moment ago. There were so many things that he could take from her. More of the freedom that was already limited, maybe sacrifice some of her precious people to give them a reminder of who was superior, or even take her life. But there was one thing that she would be the most devastated to lose, her child. "I have a proposition for you Naomi. You tell me where your husband is and I won't take action."

As hard as she tried to conceal it Naomi knew her fear was flaring forward, and it was just fueling his attack. What could he have on her she truly had no idea. There was not much that he could do that would phase her anymore. Then her breath caught. There was one person that he could hurt that would effect her; Calia. If he touched the young lizard, there was no telling what would happen to herself. A tear formed in her eye as she realized that there was no other possible ammunition that he would have "I don't know where he is." The statement came out as a whisper and a whimper, all her confidence drained in the few seconds.

"I wish I could believe you. It seems that you will need more persuading." He crossed to the chair where he would get the greatest effect. "The hunting party will be going out tomorrow to collect more humans. The young princess will accompany them. If they do not receive word from me by the third day than an accident will occur. An accident that will involve your daughter for which there will be no return for her. Think about that, if it happens to jog your mind as to where the lizard in question is let me know. Until then, get out of my sight human." By the end of his explanation of the plan he was less than an inch from Naomi's face. He could see the tears welling and the disparity in her eyes. He was also rather vicious as he spoke which just intensified her fear. She quickly fled from the room when he allowed her movement. His plan would work and this time next week he would have the traitor in his hands and he would be getting rid of his problem once and for all.

* * *

The trip back to her room was filled with tears. She could not let Decant take her daughter away, but what was Naomi to do? There had been no word from her husband and no way of telling where he had gone to. Finding him was the only way to stop Decant. For a moment her sadness turned to fury. How could he leave her here with no protection? But wait. There was protection here. Loyal subjects that would do almost anything for her. All she needed was one of them in the hunting party. But Decant knew all of the loyalist lizards and would never allow them on this excursion. The realization brought back her sadness. But no sooner had the feeling returned that she hatched a plan. She had to act before the expedition took place. Immediately. Before she knew it she was back to her chambers and the wide eyed girl was waiting to hear the recap of the encounter.

Calia could immediately see the wave of emotions on her mothers face but was unsure of which one to pursue first. There was fear, ambition, sadness, and determination. Generally determination was followed by a plan and a smile so that was the road she took. "So what is the next step in the plan?" With the question she hopped on the bed to listen to the story that flowed forth.

The fact that Calia was so good at reading Naomi's mind was nothing new to her. "You are going to go on an adventure. Do you remember why I came to the plateau?" Naomi waited for the nod that came. She was pacing in front of her as she explained. "Well I want you to continue on that journey for me. Obviously, in my current state, I cannot and will not be able to for some time. The baby will need to be cared for and I need to keep what little power I have here. That is where you come in. I want you to find what I was originally searching for and then return. I know that it is a big job for someone so young but I have confidence in you! More than I had in myself." She took a moment to pause and read the emotions on her daughters face.

Calia knew that leaving the territory right now would not be easy, but that was exactly what her mother was asking her to do. The story of why Naomi had come to the plateau flowed into the girl's mind. One of the most important things to Naomi had been lost and she was determined to find it. After about six months of searching with no results, she had found the territory and the King. He offered her a place to stay and introduced her to Calia. After that she did not have much time to pursue her original intentions, what with being on her way to being been and all. Then she got pregnant and that was practically the end. She was convinced that she would never find what she was looking for but she was okay with that. After all she had lived without for years and a few more was really no big deal. But now she wanted her little girl to go after that dream and Calia was more than happy that she was being trusted with such a large task. It was also terrifying that she was being asked to separate from the world she knew. Thinking about it for a moment she knew that it was what she wanted to do for the woman who had shown her love and affection for the more remembered part of her life. "Alright. I'll need supplies and a plan to get out. Oh and a few others to go with me, maybe we can ge–"

"No," Disrupting Calia's thought process was anticipated. Naomi knew that the young lizard did not know all of the facts behind the reason that she was being forced to leave and that she would hopefully never know. "this is something that you will have to do on your own. We cannot trust anyone." It was a little harsh the way that the statement came out of Naomi's mouth, but it needed to be. Calia needed to understand that there was truly no one but each other that they could trust. The fear and confusion was immediately present on the lizards face so explanation was given. "It is too dangerous for you to be in the kingdom now. So I need to know that you are safe looking for what I could not find. I may send you with one other lizard. One that I am fairly confident can help to keep you out of trouble, but even that is a slim chance. You will also need to leave with limited supplies so that you can escape the city more easily."

Calia wanted desperately to object, but the look that was on her mothers face was one not to be questioned. Despite all of the questions filling her mind at the moment she just nodded and waited for further instruction.

"You will be leaving tonight. When the guard changes at midnight the south entrance is left unguarded for a few minutes. That is all the time that you will have. Maybe a few more moments if I can create a distraction, but not many more." The tears were forming quickly and threatened to overspill on Naomi's face. There was no guarantee that the plan would work, and even if Calia did make it out of the city there was no guarantee that she would be safe. Not to mention what Decant would do the second he found out she was missing as well. But that was a worry for tomorrow. She kissed her daughter's forehead for what could be the last time in her life. Before finishing her little plan she reached behind her head and unclasped the necklace that she had held so dear. "Take this. To remember me by and to prove who you are." With that she placed it around Calia's neck not waiting for a response.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

So much was going on in Calia's head. Whatever had happened with Decant had to be big for her mother to be trying to smuggle her out of the city. There was so much at risk by her doing this.

For Naomi to give her the necklace meant even more. The only option would be to find her father. That is what she would do with the new freedom. Find him and bring him home where he belonged! She held the necklace tight between her talons. "Okay lets do this!" She flung herself into a hug and then went to prepare for the night.

* * *

The night was chilly. Calia held close to her escort for the final journey to the south entrance. The day had gone by all to quickly. Mother and daughter had spent every moment together. Whispering ideas to enhance the plan, deciding the best supplies for the girl to take, keeping the whole thing a secret, and just enjoying the last day they would spend together for a while. They had talked about different lizards and humans that could possibly go with her on this journey and Calia was glad on who they had decided on.

Meranda, a long time friend of Calia's father's and a more recent one of her mother's, had gladly accepted to keep the princess safe. She was a human, but was taken to the Empire from the Amazon tribe, so her skills were many. These skills also made her one of the main bodyguards to the Queen. In the moonlight she moved almost silently, not daring to alert any of the guards posted. Her straight black hair was cropped short so to stay out of the way. She moved meticulously, with an almost paranoid stride, to the other side of the territory. The details of the plan had been expressed to her directly from the Queen. She quickly accepted the task knowing that there were few in the kingdom that could be more helpful to the princess and that there were also few that cared for the royal family like she did. They were close to their destination by the gate now and only had to wait for the opportunity.

Naomi paced anxiously back and forth in her room. Her daughter's escape depended on the few extra minutes she could give with the diversion. She, of course, was forbidden by all involved with her plan to participate. They wanted her to have an alibi when she was questioned the next morning. Not that anything she said would be believed by Decant. With no surprise, the tyrant had posted extra guards tonight. Most likely because he anticipated some sort of trouble from her. Which to his despicable credit, was right. She was planning on causing a riot. Literally. Glancing at the clock only made her more anxious. 11:55pm. Only five more minutes until the plan took place. Calia and Meranda would already be in place by now, as would the other pieces of the puzzle. She had recruited about ten loyalists to begin fights around the city that would take away some of the guard as they shifted. The rest would be occupied with the explosion of gunpowder that was being planted at the east entrance. The hope was that between the fights, explosion, and general confusion of changing the guard, it would be enough time for the girls to leave the city and have a minute or two head start. When she looked at the clock again it was time, and right on cue she could hear the fights beginning. Then no less than a minute later the loud blast of the explosion and fire outside her window. A smile broke across her face as the bedroom door flew open and Decant came raging in with guards. "TAKE HER TO THE DUNGON!"

* * *

**That was very exciting! Please R&R, it is what keeps me writing!**

**Next chapter: What will become of Naomi and Calia? And our adventures meet some unfamiliar faces...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is. I want to give a special thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter. TWLFan, Gemini Explorer, and Bingo32 thanks a ton. You are the reason that there is a second chapter. As long as I sill have even one person still reading I will continue it. Enjoy!**

**9/19/2012 Update: I re-read this and realized that one of my scenes had gotten deleted. It is here now! For those of you that have already read the chapter it is right after the dungeon scene. **

* * *

By God's grace the plan had gone off without a hitch as far as Meranda was concerned. They had made it to the woods and a bit beyond by the time the guards returned to their post. Now the journey began. Getting the princess safe was her top priority so they would be traveling through the night to the Amazon camp. She glanced back quickly to check if they were being followed. No obvious signs. She turned front again to see Calia struggling to climb over a fallen tree. "We go around, young one, not over. It will cost too much energy. And we will need all that we can get tonight." Her voice was slightly accented with french. Not that she was from France, but her mother had the same accent and she had picked up on it. She carefully led Calia around the tree taking note of the tears that she was desperately holding back.

Cold. That is how she felt. Calia knew that it was going to be the longest night of her life due to her companions travel plans, but what she wanted was to be in a nice warm place. The warmest she knew, her mothers arms. Only an hour had passed since the escape, but it felt like a lifetime for her. She covered up a tear ridden sniffle with what looked like she was sniffing the air. Bound and determined not to cry she wiped her eyes before they spilled over. She had never been away from Naomi for more than a few hours since she had been adopted. Whats more, she really did not remember before Naomi. Just knowing that this separation was for an undetermined amount of time made her want to run back. But she was on a mission to save that which she loved so dearly. Clutching the necklace in her hand she was given a boost of energy and warmth. The travel was not so bad, she just had to keep reminding herself of what she was after. The snap of a twig made her whirl around to see lizard guards coming behind them at a rather fast speed. She began running before Meranda had screamed the word.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Morning light filtered through the open tree house. The birds of the Plateau could be heard every where. Almost everyone was awake and going about their daily tasks, Challenger down in the lab concocting his newest invention, Veronica and Finn were out gathering fruits and hunting small dinosaurs, Malone was sitting at the terrace writing in his journal, and Roxton was relaxing at the table cleaning his rifle. He glanced at the clock that Challenger had made a few months back, and realized that is was just about nine o'clock. "Hey Neddy boy, have you seen sleeping beauty this morning?" Of course he was referring to Marguerite who was always the last one up.

Ned took a moment to think. "Can't say that I have." He took a nose dive back into the journal. Recounting every detail of the morning was such a routine, one would think that after four years there was nothing else to write about a Plateau morning, but he always managed to see something that was different from the morning before. Today for instance, there was a parrot sitting on a tree near the terrace which reminded him of where they were. Reminded him of how close they were to an uncivilized world. From his vantage point he could also see Veronica, and would take a minute or two to watch her. She and Finn were picking berries off of a near by bush. She looked up and Ned dived back into his journal to avoid her gaze.

"Hmm, I think it is just about time she was woken up." Roxton rose, placed his rifle on the gun rack, and began the decent to her room. About half-way there he realized a serious flaw in his plan. He was entering the lair of the beast without a sword. He quickly ran back to the kitchen to fetch a cup of coffee before going back down. Quietly he crept into her room but a surprise was waiting. Marguerite was nowhere to be found. Her bed was made and the only trace of her was a note. Went for a swim. Be back soon. Roxton took a moment to be mad at her. She was well aware of how dangerous it was to be wandering the jungle by herself without telling anyone that she was going! What was more of a problem was that this was the third time in a week that she had done so. Something was going on and he was determined to find out what. He quickly hurried back up the stairs. "She went off on her own again! I'll be back." Without waiting for Ned to respond he grabbed his rifle, hat, and a small pack before entering the elevator.

* * *

The water soothed her body. She had traveled down to the little lake a few minutes from the tree house. Close enough that a gunshot could be heard if help was needed. Not that Marguerite couldn't take care of herself. She had brought a rifle with her, not to mention the knife that she had placed carefully in her bathing clothes. Diving back under the water she cherished the cold sensation on her skin. Today was particularly hot and wetting down her hair seemed like the best way to keep herself cool. She also loved the solitude the dark water provided. That was why she was here. To get away from all the people at the tree house. Away from the conversation and her fears. Away from another secret that she was keeping. Breaking the water surface she grimaced. The sky told her that it was just about the time Roxton would be waking her up and since she wasn't there she would be hunted by her love. Since the situation in the cave, things had slightly altered between the two. She still avoided any mention or action that would reveal how she felt about him in front of the others, but when they were alone it was a different story. They would watch the sun set on the balcony. Every now and again she would fall asleep on his shoulder, but he would always rouse her so she could retire alone. Those were the moments when she felt the safest. John accepted her reservations with their companions, even if he did not agree with them, and she loved him all the more for it. Despite that she never said the words out loud. But her current secret made her deathly afraid his feelings would change. That it could ruin their entire relationship and it was not something that she could hide forever.

It had taken a good half hour for Roxton to find his beauty. She always went to the same watering hole, so after the second time of her running off he knew where to go. To be on the safe side he took his time in looking for her tracks, which is why it took so long. She had never been proficient at covering her tracks but there were a few that he had to look at twice. Once he had found her he scanned the area for any danger and was grateful to find none. So like he normally did he strolled over to the water without any care if she saw him or not.

She had seen him the moment the bushes gave way. "Ah, Lord Roxton, how did I know you would be joining me?" She gave him one of her come hither smiles, but she could see that he was going to prod today. Her smile quickly faded. "Come to be my babysitter?" She commented, her snide attitude returned.

Her sarcastic remarks were something that just rolled off his shoulders now. "Some one has to my dear." Roxton took a seat on a stump that was close to the water's edge. "Are you going to tell me why you have disappeared lately or do I have to force it out of you?" He flashed her a warm smile.

She was intrigued at the prospect. "Now how would you do that?" Her smile returned as she decided to come out of the water. Wading to the edge of the water was rather simple. Once she was there she began to emerge and slipped. A small gasp escaped her lips before she was caught by Roxton's strong hands. He lifted her out of the water. Although she loved it when he touched her she despised being the one who needed help. "I don't need your help, thank you." The incident was strangely reminiscent of the first time she had swum with him. "And I am not disappearing, I'm just going for swims." She quickly wrapped a towel around her waist that she had brought with her.

The lengths to which she would go to avoid a conversation always amazed him. Yes she had come to swim, but behind her eyes he could see she was hiding something. It was a skill that he had developed over the four years they had spent together. He was just about to retort when something caught his eye. He was not sure what it was but it ran on two feet and was coming right towards them. Then he heard the roar of raptors and raised his rifle ready to shoot.

Calia just kept going. Her lizard feet gave her a chance of outrunning them but she was not sure that it would be enough. She was exhausted and had lost Meranda over a week ago. They had been ambushed by a group of bounty hunters from the Kingdom. Meranda made sure that the girl got away, but there was no telling what had happened to her. Snapping jaws brought her back to the task at hand. She had to find some way to lose the beasts behind her. Climbing a tree was not an option because they were too close and would catch her before she made it up. What she needed was up ahead and she was washed with a wave of relief when she saw her chance for salvation. Through the tree line she could see a body of water. There was no way for her to know whether there were more fearsome creatures in the water, but it was that or be eaten by raptors. Since they could not swim it was her best bet. Her legs were really pumping as she dived head first into the water completely oblivious to the couple on the shore.

He took the shot. One raptor down, then the next. Being the hunter he knew that there was one more to come. With a few moments of patients it emerged and was shot down. The creature that had entered the water had yet to emerge. The small glimpse of it he had seen made Roxton believe it to be a reptile of some sort. Whether it was a threat or not was still to be determined. He kept his rifle now trained on the moving depths waiting for the reemergence.

Marguerite waited her rifle also pointed on the water. She knew that the raptors were not a real threat with John there. What she was weary of was the unidentified creature. Over the past four years she had gotten used to the bizarre things and people that they tended to run into but that by no means meant she liked it. Especially when over half of them had tried to kill, eat, or enslave her dysfunctional family.

From under the water their faces were distorted but Calia could see the guns easily. She only knew what they were from her mother. Naomi had told her about them during one of her lessons. They were strange tubes of metal, but by what they had done to the raptors there was no mistaking that they were dangerous. This fact is why she remained under for so long, but her lungs were burning with the want to breathe. With the fear of drowning larger than the one for these people, she burst through the surface gasping. Eyes still targeted on the couple on shore she made her way over. "Thank you." Her voice was weak, much like the rest of her body. She did not realize just how tired she was until that moment. The edge of the lake loomed like a cliff despite its actual small stature. "Please, help me out?"

"A lizard, that's just great!" Marguerite exclaimed upon realizing the origin of the girl. Every time they ran into one of the lizards, normally Tribune, it always meant trouble. She kept her rifle raised as Roxton helped the girl out of the water. The girl was remarkably small for a lizard. The clothing she wore resembled what Centuria had worn, which meant that the girl was of some sort of importance. That made Marguerite's opinion of her even worse. The higher up they were the more of a pain in the ass. As they were on the shore Roxton shot Marguerite his 'be nice' look. It did not even phase her. There was no reason for them to trust the creature and in her opinion Roxton was always too trusting of strangers. Even when the majority of them had wanted to cause the explores harm. There was one thing that she liked about the appearance of the girl. It meant that Roxton would stop questioning her.

Roxton was intrigued by the new arrival. She was different from the other lizards that he had come to know. What was strange was that she was a child. They had never seen any children on the two occasions they had gone to the lizard city. She was also rather human in her demeanor. Rather than acting in charge, she was looking for direction and help. A trait that had been in none of the lizards he was acquainted with. "So who are you little one?"

Calia had to shake the water out of her ears before answering the man who had helped her. Although the question was a little muffled in her mind she understood his question. "M- My name is Calia. Thanks for saving me." She took another moment to recover. The water was slightly colder than she had anticipated and she was glad to be standing in direct sunlight. "May I ask your name?" She looked over her rescuer, not even noticing the woman who was standing near.

Roxton was rather impressed with her dictation and manners. Almost like she had trained in proper English. "Certainly. I am Lord John Roxton and this is Marguerite Krux." At the mention of Marguerite Calia's head made a slight flinch toward his beauty. Roxton would not have seen had he not been watching her movements for a possible threat. "We are pleased to meet your acquaintance. But I must ask what caused you to be caught in that predicament." There was generally a bad situations that followed these creatures and this one was no different. She was a ways from the lizard city.

Marguerite had little interest in the conversation between the two. She was preoccupied with how she was going to get back to the tree house to enjoy some tea.

"It is a rather long story." Calia did not want to be standing in the open any more. Much like they had in the past few days, her thoughts were traveling to her mother. Calia knew that she would be suspected for the escape and for what ever else Decant could pin on her. How desperately Calia wished she was back in Naomi's arms. Her hand went to her neck to feel for the chain that hung there. "Is there some where that we could go for me to explain?" As if in collaboration her stomach growled in agreement. "And possibly get something to eat. Not to impose but I have not really been eating much." Her eyes fell to the ground.

"We can get a snack back at the tree house. This way." Roxton turned to lead the way and found Marguerite in it.

"Do you think it is wise to bring her back there? We know nothing about her and her kind tend to bring trouble!" She said it in a whisper, but Calia could still hear Marguerite. Hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Marguerite please. She is a young girl. What is she going to do? Eat us all? We cannot leave her here to starve or be eaten herself." Although there was reason to her argument, Roxton could not see leaving Calia here.

"Fine. It's not as if you ever listen to me anyway." She stormed off without another word. Sometimes she did not know why she even bothered. There was no point when she knew that he was going to bring Calia home anyway like a stray dog. Marguerite looked back to him. "Do not be mad when I can say 'I told you so'!" And like that she was about 10 paces ahead of them.

Roxton just shook his head.

* * *

A tear ran down the Queens cold cheek. 15 days. That had been how long she had been down here, with only the small pressure in her stomach to remind her why she was still holding on. Decant had been ruthless these last two weeks trying to get information. He would go so far, taunting her, abused her, but not far enough to hurt the baby. Just hurt her. A light pierced the darkness of her cell. The illumination made her shudder for what was to come next. Strong scaled hands lifted her body and carried it to his chambers. The same as when he had plotted to have her daughter killed. A week ago she would have fought, but not now. Naomi wanted to know what he was telling the people who were questioning where the entire royal family had gone. Her husband going missing had caused enough of an uproar to give Decant a moment of power, but there was no way that someone did not suspect something was a miss with the entire family gone. Maybe they just did not want to go up against the tyrant. But why had the Emperor not been alerted? The same reason would apply. And there he was with the evil grin on his scaled face, sitting across from her in the Kings chair.

Her smell was the first thing to get Decant riled up. Despair and failure wafted from the disheveled creature sitting in front of him. It was like an ice cream cone to the leader. Sweet and just waiting to be devoured. "Ah my sweet, we are here again. Do you have something that you would like to share?" He ran a talon along the desk causing a cringe from his pray. He was so close to breaking her and finding out where the little nuisance had gone. His hunters had managed to catch the human that assisted, but she was no help. However, she did make a rather fine dinner. His biggest fear was that she had gone to the Emperor, but that fear was placated due to the time that had passed. If the Emperor knew of his betrayal then Decant would be dead now. The human sat silent. "No? Well you might be intrigued to know something. We have found our dear King Malakai, but I am afraid we were too late. He has passed." A ring that he had taken from the King before he had disappeared rested on the desk. That was his ticket to breaking the Queen.

* * *

Veronica and Finn walked along the hunting trail. "Finn if you keep bouncing like that we won't catch anything today." She had been gitty all morning, but the jungle princess could not figure out why. "What has gotten in to you?"

Finn kept prancing, more carefully, but prancing none the less. She was so happy for her house mate. But why was she keeping something so wonderful a secret? And what about Roxton? Something like that had to make him happy, but he showed no signs of it. "Hey Vee," Finn stopped and turned to her "why do you think she hasn't told us?"

'Oh great another riddle.' Veronica was confused about Finn's mannerisms but that was an every day occurence. Being from the future sure did shine in her spirit. "Who told us what?"

"Marguerite." A shadow fell on Finn's face as she realized that Vee had no clue what she was talking about. "Never mind." Finn tried to run a few steps ahead so the conversation could be dropped, but Vee was too fast. She had caught Finn's arm.

"What's wrong with her?" Veronica knew that the brunette had acted strange as of late. More like she did when they first arrived here. Cold and distant to everyone around. Although she had also noticed that it happened around the same time every year, but she had never thought to ask about it. She figured it had something to do with Marguerite missing London.

"If you don't know I should tell you. It's kinda personal." Vee's oblivion explained why no one had asked the house mate about the situation. The signs were just so obvious that it seemed almost impossible for everyone not to know.

A worried look flashed on Veronica's face. The idea of her practical older sister being in trouble was not a new idea, but it always seemed to put everyone in her family in danger. And why would Marguerite tell Finn and not her? She was so much closer to the woman and Marguerite never really seemed to give Finn a second thought. "Finn tell me what is wrong. If it is something that concerns us I have a right to know!"

"It's nothing bad." Finn quickly defended. "Just nevermind. If you want to know ask her." Finn broke free and continued along the path. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a strange creäture sitting against a tree. "What's that?" It looked rather injured and on the brink of death.

Malakai was exhausted and could feel the life pouring out of him. His breathing was labored and the gashes on his body were pouring blood. He had barely escaped from the ape men. He leaned against the tree welcoming death. Just before he lost conciousness he saw her. A woman coming to him as if in a dream. He could not make out anything she was saying, but was glad that he would not have to die alone. His last thought was of his wife and daughter.

* * *

They had gotten back rather quickly. Once at the tree house, Roxton cooked brunch for those that were at the tree house. Introductions were made, as well as an explanation of how the lizard girl had been found. After brunch was done and cleaned up Roxton turned to Calia. "Alright, I would like to hear that explanation now." His voice wasn't brash, but gentle.

"I guess I owe you as much." And she began. Calia explained how the tyrant had stolen her father's title, threatened to kill her, and the night of the escape. There was only one part that she omitted. Why she was really there. That would have to wait until she could talk to her goal alone.

Challenger was the first to speak. "So you have traveled by yourself for over a week. Pardon me, but I believe that to be quite a feat for a child. There is something that you are not telling us." His chin raised in the way that it does when he believes himself to be right.

A look of concentration fell on Calia's face. Always thought of as a child. Her mind had gone to this place many times over the past week. Remembering all of her lessons with her father and Meranda about survival. Remembering how everyone in the palace considered her a child, when she was more than that. She was the princess. "I'm not an ordinary girl. I'm a lizard, and a part of the royal family, so I get special training. I have been since I was five. It helped me to survive this long."

It still did not add up to Marguerite. "Why didn't you go to some one higher up in the food chain? What made you come all this way?" She was sitting next to Roxton at the table, her hand in his underneath the surface. He gave it a light squeeze, signaling that there was no need to pry. How ironic. She thought. Some stranger is hiding something and it is no big deal. I hide something and it is World War II.

Calia was thinking of a way to answer Marguerite when the elevator began to rattle. After a moment, two women emerged carrying someone. A scaled someone. It only took one look into the man's beaten face for Calia to know who he was.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R Please! If you have a suggestion I am always open to them. They tend to keep my mind rolling with ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my faithful readers! Where will twist the plot this time? Only I know! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLW. If I did I would not be writing a fanfic, I would be writing the show! ^_^**

* * *

Veronica and Finn struggled to get the lizard man out of the elevator. He was rather limp which made Finn very nervous, especially because of the little girl who had called him daddy. This was not going to be like when she saw her parents die. If it was going to happen the girl would not witness it. "We found him in the jungle. Help!"

Roxton was momentarily distracted by Calia's scream. His senses returned to him. He quickly went to help the women move the injured creäture. "We'll put him on the cot." The small couch was just big enough for him. One look and Roxton could tell that the man would have to fight to survive. He was already unconscious and had lost a lot of blood.

"Marguerite, I need towels and warm water." Challenger looked over the lizard man as quickly as possible. There were massive gashes on his shoulder, possibly to the bone. His right leg was shredded and there were puncture wounds all over his body. If he did survive, it would be a long recovery. Marguerite returned with the towels and water as quickly as possible. She was helping Challenger put pressure on the biggest gashes while Veronica went to get the sewing supplies to close the wounds. Finn tried to grab Calia and take her out of the room but she refused to leave her father. Challenger knew that she should not be witnessing this.

"No I won't leave him!" There were tears streaming down Calia's face.

Finn had managed to get Calia away from her father. Still in the room, but no longer clutching his hand. "Look I can tell you that you don't want to be here for this. So why don-"

"Leave her!" Marguerite had blood all over her hands. She had begun to try to stitch some of the wounds closed. "Finn I need your hands over here." Finn rushed to her side leaving the small lizard. "Hold the skin together." It was tough for her to stitch together, the scales kept getting in the way and the smell of so much blood was making her sick. She was working after Challenger. He was fixing what he knew how and she was fixing what she knew.

* * *

The sound of the waves comforted Naomi. Her mind took time to register where she was. "How..." She was where they had gone for the honeymoon. An idea that Malakai had not understood at first. It meant time away from the castle and his troops. Meant time that could be better used helping his father with troop movement, and all the other military details that Naomi had no interest in. She insisted and he accepted a weekend at the beach. After the first day, and night, Malakai realized the importance of the get away. But how could she be here now? A moment ago she was sitting in front of Decant praying for the pain to stop. "Of course! This is a dream." It dawned on her that she must have fallen unconscious. Taking a deep breath she relished the smell of the sea. Lost in thought and with closed eyes she had not noticed the lizard man standing behind her.

"Your beautiful." Malakai looked upon his wife with so much love. It was odd for a lizard to have these feelings, feelings that his father never truly understood. When he was a boy they tried to train it out of him, but he somehow kept them locked away. Naomi had found them again. It had taken months of spending time together, but she brought out the human in him. How fitting it was for him to dream of her before he died.

Naomi spun around at the sound of his voice. _'defiantly a dream'_ she thought. Without a moment's hesitation she rushed into his arms and he held her as tight as her bloated belly would allow. What seemed like minutes passed before they broke apart. She placed a hand on her stomach and just stared into his eyes. "I miss you. Where are you?" She talked like he wasn't really there. After all it was a dream.

The approach took him by surprise. "What do you mean you miss me. I'm right here." He grabbed her hand to solidify the fact. She shouldn't be missing him in his dream.

She only shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No, this is a dream. I'm unconscious in a dungeon right now." He flinched at the news. _That is odd._ Surly he would know where she was. He was apart of her subconscious. She took a step back. Maybe this was a trick being played by Decant. "Where did you come from?" a sudden note of panic came to her voice.

Malakai understood. "Of course! Dream sharing!" He grabbed Naomi and kissed her. It only took a moment for her to melt back into his arms. When he broke the kiss he began talking hoping he had enough time to say what he needed to. "Naomi I need you to listen to me. We are both having the same dream. It's a practice that happens when lizards are about to die. It's purpose is to pass on information to the next leader that can only be safely shared here." He could not handle leaving her again, despite that he knew he must. "I love you so much!" He wrapped her in another hug. "I don't know how much time I have. You need to get a message to my father about my advisor, Decant. He is trying to start an uprising among the lizards of the Empire. I don't kn-"

"Malakai it's too late." Naomi's voice conveyed all the hopelessness she had felt these past months. "Decant has already taken over."

He stood staring. Taking a deep breath he realized just how long he had been gone. He ran a hand over her hair. It was so soft. A feeling that he had missed the most. "How long has he had power?"

"Too long my love." She placed a tender hand on his temple. "I sent Calia away to find what I was looking for. I haven't heard anything from her, so I don't know what happened. But he was going to kill her." Her words caught in her throat just thinking about it. "He- he's just waiting now. The lizards will only accept him if he has control of the next heir." A sad smile caressed her lips. "He won't have to wait much longer." She looked down at her stomach. She was due any day now.

A grave look came over Malakai's face. How could he have let this happen? "I'm so sorry. I should have never gone on that hunting trip. I was so stupid!" He placed a hand on her stomach. "I won't make it back to you." He looked up and could see the sorrow welling in her eyes. "I was attacked by a T-Rex, I only have a few more moments left." He could feel himself fading. "My dear, I will send some one after you. It may be the last thing I do as king, but I will not let you die at his hands. Nor will our child be corrupted by him. I love you more than anything in this world and the next. Good bye my love."

* * *

Naomi awoke with tears streaming down her face. He was gone, really gone. When Decant had shown her the ring she refused to believe it. But that dream was too real for it not to be true. When she finally got her bearings, she found herself back in the cell. The tears could not be stopped as the realization of his death hit her. All she had left was the child growing inside her. Calia was lost, her husband was dead, her crown taken, and her people back to being enslaved with no rights. There was a small trickle of water coming through the barred window at the top of her cell. _Rain. _The sound had once brought her comfort. Hope that the troubles of the world were being washed away, but now it only reminded her what she had lost. As if he felt his mother's pain, the child in Naomi's stomach kicked his leg out. It was an odd moment that brought joy to the Queen's heart and a rare smile to her face. She would do whatever it took to keep him safe until someone came for them. Just like Malakai had promised. A plan sprung into her mind that would save him, and her daughter. "Tartan, I want to talk to Decant."

* * *

The news of his prisoner wanting an audience deeply excited Decant. He was so close to power that he could taste it. The guard, Tartan, had brought her up from the cell and placed her in his presence. A smirk crossed his face with the knowledge of triumph. She looked so beaten, obviously had cried, and her smell was pungent. Just where he wanted her. "What is this about?" He smiled and bared his teeth a little, receiving a nervous swallow from her.

She could not believe what she was about to do. It was a long shot that it would even work. "I- I- I- I want to make a deal." Her eyes were cold but her voice wavered.

Decant's smirk was replaced with a frown. That was not how it was supposed to work. A vicious retort threatened to come out of his mouth but he thought better. If he changed her mind he might not get the information he needed. Through gritted teeth he asked, "And what deal might that be?"

She had to take a moment and close her eyes before answering. Even though Malakai had promised that someone would come for them, it did not keep Calia safe. "My daughter for my son. I will tell you where she went only if I can have the position I had before she left. And if I can keep my son." She swallowed and looked to the guard that brought her in. A grimace passed his face for a moment.

The idea swam in Decant's mind. He had the opportunity to get rid of another troublesome member of the family, but it meant that he might miss his chance to influence the new heir. It was a chance he had to take. "All good deals come with a compromise. I will send my best man" He gestured to Tartan "to kill her. You can keep the young prince with you." He smiled at her reaction to the death of her daughter. "As for your position, I cannot give it back to you." He could see her about to react. "But, I can allow you out of the dungeon and into an actual room." She relaxed again. Worse case scenario he would just kill her later.

Naomi had to resist the urge to smile. "Deal." She almost laughed at the look of triumph on the tyrant's face. _So far so good. _She swallowed and covered the happiness she felt. "Calia left to find what I came to the plateau for. I found out a few months ago where they were and sent her to the Treehouse."

* * *

The treehouse had quieted down. Hours had passed since the new guests had arrived and everyone was now getting ready to retire for the night. Malakai was still unconscious, but he was alive. Calia refused to let go of his hand as he lay there, all bandaged up. Challenger and Marguerite had done what they could and it was now up to him. He had to pull through. He stirred for a moment. "Ni...Na...Naomi." His words came in breaths. "Marguerite!" Calia called for the woman who seemed to be taking the best care of him.

"What is it?" A look of concern crossed Marguerite's face. She had relaxed since the chaos that morning and was more open to the people staying with them. In her mind no one should lose a parent, especially like that. She had started to pity Calia and was doing all she could to keep her father alive. Roxton had also left her alone most of the day, not pressing the secret she was hiding. She had sat at the table, reading a book she had finished three times already, when Calia called to her. She could not explain it but she had a strange attachment to the young lizard.

"I...he said something." Tears were coming again. Calia had cried more today than she had in a very long time. It was bothering her because it was a weakness, but they just would not stop. Every time he moved or breathed funny they came back. She was so terrified to lose him.

Looking at the lizard man Marguerite saw no change. Seeing Calia cry emphasised the pity. Marguerite looked around for a moment, hoping to see Roxton. He was so good with children, she often thought about if he had ever thought about having his own. He would make an amazing father. With no one around she awkwardly patted the young girl's back. "Um..what did he say?" Maybe it would make her feel better to talk about it.

Calia spoke without thinking. "My mother's name, Naomi." Then she realized what had come out of her mouth and looked into Marguerite's face to see what reaction took place.

It had been years since she had heard of anyone with that name, but it still stung. Pain and hope passed over her face. No, it can't be the same one. She had died in the car crash along with Maxwell. Her voice caught and leveled with the next statement, face returning to one with no emotion. "He's probably just dreaming. You should consider going to bed as well. I'll stay up with him and you can use my room."

Calia had seen the recognition. She went to say something, start to explain, but Marguerite began to speak again about bed. "Ok." She quietly whispered and went to go downstairs. As she turned Marguerite caught her arm.

It was just a shine. A moment of luck that had caused her to notice the necklace. She swallowed hard while reaching to touch the cross pendant, faith charm, and pearl. "Where did you get this?" Her voice was accusing, like she suspected Calia of stealing it. Which, to be honest, she did.

The ruse was up. Now she would have to tell her everything. "My mother gave it to me." Calia was hoping that the statement would be all that was needed for Marguerite to understand.

Confusion crossed her face. It was the same one. Something to always remember them by. Her voice came out a whisper. "Naomi." Her confusion was replaced with fury. "No, that is not possible. There is only one place that make necklaces such as this and it is back in London. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her voice had raised considerably.

By this time Calia had risen from the seat she was in to take a few steps away from Marguerite. She was quite scared of the anger coming from her. "I told you. My mother gave it to me before I left. She wanted me to find what she originally came to the plateau for." The tears were spilling over again.

"Your lying!" Marguerite's mind was spinning. The necklace was all the proof that she really needed but to believe that she was still alive was just too painful.

Calia tried to talk through the tears. "I'm not! She sent me here. To the treehouse. She wanted me to find you. Please believe me." Marguerite had to believe. If she didn't than her mother's sacrifice was for nothing, and God only knows what Decant was doing to her. "I don't have a reason to lie to you. My father is dying and if we don't help her, my mother may die as well. You're the only family I have other than them. Please believe me Grandmother." Calia had not meant to call her that. She had wanted to since she first saw the brunette, but knew that it might freak her out too much. All the emotions that were coming caused the name to escape.

This was far too much for Marguerite. "My daughter died 15 years ago." Just the sentence brought tears. A moment passed and she was cold again. All emotions gone from her face. She had been to the funeral and this must be some sick trick. It was time for the child to go. "Tomorrow I will talk to the others about getting you home. What happens once you are there is no concern of mine." She got up and turned to leave.

"You called her ma bichette." It was the last attempt at getting her to believe. The French phrase of 'my little doe'.

"What did you say?" Marguerite had heard, but just to be sure she needed to hear it again. "Ma bichette." That was it. The last brick of her wall crumbled. She walked back to Calia and placed the back of her hand on the girl's scaled face. "Oh my God. She's alive." The tears streamed down her face.

Calia grabbed Marguerite's hand and held it in place. Her efforts were not for nothing and she gained another family member. "It's ok. We can save her, but you have to convince the others to help. We cannot bring down Decant alone."

Slowly Marguerite gained composure. Words would not form in her mouth or mind. She embraced Calia and didn't want to let go. The girl, despite her lizard origins, was the first family that Marguerite had ever had. The people in the treehouse were close to her, but there was just something about actually having a family member.

The hug lasted for a few moments and Calia loved every moment of it. She had missed that feeling of safety for so long. Marguerite relaxed a little and Calia took the chance to break away. Now that she had accomplished her mission she felt just how tired she was. With a sniffle, yawn, and look at her father she said, "I should be getting to bed." She hated to leave the embrace, but it was that or fall asleep standing up. She had done that before and it was not fun. Calia took the necklace off her neck and handed it to Marguerite who played with it in her hands.

After Calia had gone Roxton came out of the kitchen. "We need to talk."

The gruff voice of her love startled Marguerite. She tried to wipe the tears away and cover her emotions, however the emotions were not exactly cooperating. "What about?" She made the question innocent.

Roxton shook his head and kept reminding himself to keep calm. "Marguerite I just saw everything that happened. Is this what you have been hiding? A daughter?" He crossed to her inches away from her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" He had asked the question so many times he doubted he would get a straight answer.

"What business of it is yours?" Her secrets were her problem not his.

"It's my business because I love you." Just like so many other times she cringed at the words. "Why do you do that? Cringe every time I tell you that I love you?" He was beginning to doubt her feelings for him. The cave had made him sure she loved him, but her recent attitude had diminished that belief. She was back to avoiding him. Maybe she just didn't love him.

She was sick of his prying and questioning. "I hurts John!" Her voice had elevated to yelling. "I don't tell you these things, about my past, because there is nothing for me there except pain. Everyone that I have loved or has loved me is dead." Despite her fury, tears were still streaming. Marguerite could not remember the last time she cried this much. "I am so terrified of losing you that I cannot let you love me."

The commotion had been heard by the other inhabitants of the treehouse, but the only one who dared to peak at what was going on was Finn. She crept up the stairs and saw an opportunity to come into the conversation. "Am I interupting?" The couple gave conflicting answers. Roxton looked at a tear-stained Marguerite. He went to talk to her again but the new presence made her uncomfortable and she retreated to the balcony. "Sorry. So what is this about? Did she tell you?" Her question betrayed the fact that Finn already knew. A smile played on her lips. It was really amazing news.

Roxton was confused. Surly she did not mean about Marguerite's daughter. Finn had not been in the room for that conversation and there was no other way she could know. Which only meant that Marguerite was hiding something else. "Tell me what?" It was an exasperated question. He wanted to know, but knew that he needed to go to Marguerite during this venerable moment. "You know what Finn. Tell me later. I need to, ah, deal with something." He turned to the balcony.

"That would be a no. Why is she keeping it to herself?" Finn said this to herself. After grabbing an apple off the table, she went back into her room for the night.

Roxton approached her carefully. She was looking out at the jungle, moonlight caressing her face. Coming from behind he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed as his hands locked together, but then relaxed. He spoke into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere Marguerite. I love you and I will never leave you." He kissed the top of her hair.

Marguerite took a deep breath. She was about to be fully truthful for the first time since they had met. The necklace was still in her hand and she rubbed the cross like a security blanket. "I was sixteen when I had her. It was a huge scandel in London society because her father was the son of a socialite family. His mother despised me. We did things the proper way. Got married. It is the only marriage I have ever done for love." She had to take a deep breath before continuing. "It was Naomi's fifth birthday, and I insisted on taking her to her first play. We were on our way back and another car came out of no where. I can still hear her screaming." The tears had returned, and Roxton only held her tighter. "When I awoke in the hospital I was told that I was the only one to survive. A week later we had the funerals. If I just stayed home like Max wa-"

Roxton cut her off. "There is no way you could have known. It's not your fault." He said the words but knew the exact feeling. He still felt that way about his brother's death. Seeing her hurt this way made him want to kick himself for every time he had tried to pry her past out of her. It was a moment of her crying before he thought of something else to say. "We will get your daughter back. Now that we know she is alive, I promise you that I will do all I can to get her back to you." He sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Lots of Marguerite and Roxton moments! I will try to put in a few Malone and Veronica in the next chapter. I love them all. Let me know what you think with a R&R! I would also love to know your thoughts on Marguerites other secret...**

**Thanks once again to Bingo32 and TWLFan for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I promise it will NOT happen again. Life has been a bit crazy so my writing, and unfortunately my readers, suffered. If I could I would reward you all with a nice piece of cake. What I did do is include something in this chapter that I had not planned on putting in until much later. I think you will like it.**

**Shout outs: Ella, Lehna, and Bingo32! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying the story.**

**Without further ado: Chapter 3!**

**P.S. I do not own... :(**

* * *

Calia's sleep was dreamless. Something she was very thankful for when she awoke the next day. As she lazily walked up the stairs she could hear the other inhabitants of the tree house talking. She didn't know what they were talking about but caught Challenger's voice "She can't stay here." That statement scared her. What if what had happened last night did not change Marguerite's mind about just getting rid of her and she was convincing the rest of them that the lizard Princess could not stay. Calia rushed up the stairs and listened unnoticed by the adults.

The discussion had been going on for the better half of an hour. They were trying to decide what to do with Calia and Malakai and determining what to do when the two were ready to go home. Marguerite was adamant on the lizard girl staying and helping the Queen. Of course Roxton was on her side. Challenger did not like the idea of having a child running around the house. He barely had enough patience for Finn. Veronica liked kids but she was unsure if having lizards in the house was a good idea. They both wanted nothing to do with the lizard politics. After all the creatures only brought pain to the family. Finn and Ned were rather indifferent to the situation and sat at the table listening to each argument being presented.

Challenger was to his wit's end with this. "I have no problem looking after the man and his daughter until he is well enough to leave. I just do not see why we need to get involved with the lizards politics." It was a pointless risk. If they got involved with every other cultures issues there would be none of them left. These lizards had already cost them Summerlee and he would be damned if they would take any more.

"He has a really good point. We lost Summerlee to these creatures. Why do you want to help them?" Veronica was all for helping the little girl but there was no reason for them to get overly involved. "And how would we help? Storm in and demand the throne? It is too risky."

"I have already explained this to you!" Marguerite was about to leave them here and go get Naomi herself, but remained seated in her chair to explain as much as she wanted to, for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Calia told me last night that her mother is being held against her will in the lizard city and if we do not help she will most likely be killed." She was careful not to let her voice drop in fear at the end of the sentence. Roxton had thankfully agreed not to tell the other explores of her daughter, he was not overly happy about it, but agreed. "Since when are you all so against risking your lives for no clear reason?" Every occasion that she did not want to get involved with someone or something they were all for it, but when Marguerite wanted to get involved they were ready to bunker down and give up.

Finn decided it was time to speak. "I agree with Marguerite. We can't let these people be terrorized." She knew all too well how that felt. "I mean it stinks you lost a friend to these creatures, but if you guys were afraid to help because of death, I can think of a few people who would be very unhappy now." She remembered a story Vee had told her about the Hagen people and how they restored the Queen to power. It was sort of the same situation. She didn't know anything about the lizard people, but they didn't seem so bad judging by the little girl sleeping downstairs.

Marguerite smiled at the future girl. It was not too often she paid any attention to her, but she was glad to have Finn on her side.

"That was different. We did not have a choice in those matters and often it was to save our own lives. I have had enough of this. I will continue to look after the man, but when he is healed I ask that he and his daughter leave." Challenger was done with the diplomatic conversation. He scoffed at the others and went down to his lab. After all these creatures had done he was not about to take an unnecssary risk for them. Marguerite's odd wish to get involved with the lizards was also a little unsettling to him, but it was nothing that could not be put out of his mind with science.

Veronica frowned at the older man's departure. He was normally the voice of reason, but for some reason logic was not getting to her friend. "What has you so determined to help these people? Normally you are the first to suggest we stay home." There was something Marguerite was holding back. Veronica knew it as soon as she asked the question because her friend's neck tensed a little.

"Why don't you want to help them?" Roxton saved his love from answering. He knew this was going to be a fight when they brought it up. It was not that he was excited to go back to the lizard city, but he could see how much pain Marguerite was in from the news of her daughter being alive. He would do all that he could to ease that pain. Before He could get his answer she had risen.

It was time for her to go. "Wether you come or not I am going." Marguerite rose from the table. "I'll go to Tribune and demand he help me! After all he owes us for the last few times we helped him." She walked away from the table without waiting for an answer from Veronica knowing that the jungle princess would not accompany her on the journey. Without turning around she asked "Coming Roxton?" Not that she needed an answer. She knew that he was right behind her. His pack already strapped to his back.

Finn jumped at the chance to go on an adventure. "I'll go. Just give me a minute!" She ran down to her room, noticing Calia in the doorway. "Oh hey! We are going to go help your mom while your dad gets better. We will be back really quick." She did not know how long the journey would take, but these things did not ever seem to take too long. She grabbed her pre-packed bag off her bed before returning to the common area. Calia had walked up and was watching Roxton and Marguerite get ready to depart.

She was scared to ask but wanted to so desperately. So instead of asking Calia went with the approach of telling. "I- I'm coming t- too." She said in a voice just barely over a whisper. It was a huge relief that Marguerite wanted to go, but she could not let the group go without her.

It caught Marguerite a little off guard. There were two reasons she was about to tell Calia she could not come. One: It would only slow them down for her come along. Two: There was a part of her, one she had buried a long time ago, that could not let her granddaughter go with them. She kneeled down to the girls face. "No. It is too dangerous for you to come with us." For some reason Marguerite did not even question why the girl was a lizard. Or how her daughter could have had a child at the age of ten. These things just were not on her mind now.

"It wasn't a question. You need me to get you back to the city and get you inside." There was no way that Calia was going to sit here and do nothing. She could already do nothing for her father, and she would do whatever she could for her mother.

There was logic in the lizard girls reasoning but it still did not sit well with Marguerite. She did admire the stubbornness. With a heavy sigh she agreed seeing the determination in her eyes. "Fine." She turned back to the direction of the elevator and entered it, Roxton following behind her.

* * *

It had been roughly three days since the group left. The tree house was quiet once again as Veronica walked on the balcony. It was a stupid mission to go on. One Marguerite was far too excited for. Maybe that was what Finn was talking about. The discussion popped back into her head. It made her worry a bit more. If there was something wrong with Marguerite, Veronica wanted to know. More importantly if the lizards were involved then she could only guess what trouble Marguerite was in.

Ned noticed her pacing. It was rare for her to pace, even more rare for her not to be ready to help. He had noted that fact in his mind over the past few days to remember to ask her about it. Most likely it had to do with the lizards, which he could not blame her for. He waited until she stopped pacing and approached as she spotted him coming near. "Are you alright?"

She smiled half heartedly at him. They really had not been given a chance to talk since he had gotten back. "I was just wondering why she was so determined to go. She hates the lizards as much as the rest of us."

"We never know what is going on with her. Even when we think we do we don't." Ned knew exactly where she was coming from. He had thought the same thing.

"I just wish she would trust us like we trust her. I don't know why we do. She never tells us the truth." There was still so much that they did not know about their companion. It just seemed that around every corner was another secret. Her mind wandered away from Marguerite and to the reporter trying to comfort her annoyance. "I missed you." It was a simple statement but was said with a longing that Veronica did not realize she had felt.

A large grin appeared on Malone's face. "I missed you too. I- I mean all of you. But mostly you." He was trying to include them all and not push the jungle beauty, but he really meant her. It was such a long time alone that he was quite thankful to be back with his friends.

His small stutter made her smile. He was always trying to be careful and not offend her or push over some boundary she had not even made. It was cute but also annoying sometimes. She occasionally wanted what Roxton and Marguerite had. A man who would sweep her off her feet without caring if she was offended or not. "You were gone a long time. It gave me enough time to realize just how lonely the tree house is without you." She was trying to invite him to her. For a kiss, touch, anything. They were alone on the balcony and she hoped that he would be daring for a change.

He could tell she was flirting at this point. Or he thought she was. Women were never his strong department. He moved closer to her looking for any sign that this is not what she wanted. Unfourtunatly the moment was a little awkward and he ended up just standing next to her. In an attempt to fix his mistake he brushed his hand against hers. She interlocked her fingers in his and he was relieved that this was happening. "It was lonely without you out there." He closed the small space between the two and went for a kiss.

Perfect. This was exactly what she wanted. She reciprocated the kiss and it lasted for a few minutes. Her face was a glow when they broke apart, all annoyance with Marguerite gone. She blushed a bit and walked away from him, her mind swimming with what just transpired.

Malone just stood with a dopey smile on his face. He always loved when they kissed but never knew what to do after words.

* * *

Everything about the jungle was annoying Marguerite. It was too hot, the hike was taking too long, Finn was oddly staring at her, and Roxton had barely spoken to her since last night. She stared at him wondering what he was thinking, praying that he wasn't changing his mind about saving Naomi. She hopped that they would be able to get to the lizard city and Tribune with no problems, but with her luck there was a very slim chance of that happening.

Roxton was still lost in thought. He was debating on whether or not to carry out his arrangement tonight. It was all in his head, he just needed opportunity. He would do it with no one around. She would not want it to be public. 'After the others are asleep.' He reasoned with himself and avoided talking to his love for the rest of the day so not to ruin his idea. The three days that had passed gave him plenty of thinking time. What he wanted was slightly on the crazy side, but that was not going to stop him. After being on this plateau for four years and being reminded almost every day how short life was, he could hold back no longer. Calia was up ahead of them a little and was looking at a deer track in the mud. It was an old one so Roxton saw the opportunity for a lesson. "What sort of creäture do you think made that?"

This had happened a few times over the past few days. Roxton would ask her a question about the forest around them. It reminded Calia of the endless lessons her mother had given her. The prospect of seeing the woman again was a happy and sad thought for her. She was excited to be held by her again, but was afraid of what Decant had done to her since the escape. "A deer I think." She shook the thought from her head and smiled at the hunter.

Finn smiled as Roxton taught the little girl. She liked to hear the laughter and joy of others. It was a joy that she saw glimmer in Marguerite's eyes a few paces back. There were a few questions she wanted to ask her. "Hey Marguerite, can I talk to you?" Finn waited a moment for them to be walking in line together behind Calia and Roxton.

Although she was glad to have Finn along, the future girl was not who Marguerite wanted to talk to right now. She looked up at Roxton and realized that he would not be starting a conversation with her any time soon. In a bit of a huff she let him take the lead and fell beside Finn. "What?" If Finn was about to ask what they were doing she was not going to answer. The less Finn knew the better. It was always better to keep her friends at an arm's length. That way they could do the least amount of damage. Roxton had already come far to close despite her best efforts to push him away. She could not let the rest of them do so.

"Why haven't you told him?" Finn was forward with her just like she was with everyone else in the tree house. One of the side effects of living in the future was the lack of a courtesy filter from her brain to her mouth. She always got right to the point which helped her be clear, but also made her seem slightly brash.

"Told who what?" Not what she was expecting. Her expression softened with the inquiry. Maybe she would be able to avoid the situation a bit more easily.

There was no way that Marguerite did not know herself. The signs were all there. At least Finn was convinced they were. "Why have you not told Roxton that you're pregnant?" She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Marguerite's face lost all color. She look up quickly to make sure Roxton had not heard. He didn't. The brunette beauty had to remind herself to keep walking and breathe. If she stopped either of those two action it would raise suspicion. "H- Ho- How the hell did you know that?" Her voice was a harsh whisper. She had told no one and was careful to hide the nausea she had felt by going to the lake. It seemed to only affect her really bad in the morning. For the last few days she had been able to put it out of her mind. The cave had been one of the best moments of her life, but the result scared her to death. What would he think? It was not something they ever talked about and she knew he liked kids, but who would want to have them with her? She was not mother material.

"All the signs are there. I have seen tons of women from New Amazonia have kids. I never knew why they did. That's how I knew though. I figured that everyone else had figured it out too, but when I brought it up to Vee she had no idea." This was happy news. Finn could not understand why Marguerite seemed so distraught at it. "I won't tell him, but you should. And the others too." She had left Vee to wonder and it was probably driving her friend nuts.

Swallowing she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You told Veronica?" That was one of the last people she wanted to know. Finn shook her head and explained the conversation they had. A small sigh of relief left her lips. "I will tell him when the time is right. I'm not even sure of it myself." That was a flat-out lie. She was sure. All the symptoms of her first pregnancy had returned and some were worse than the first time. "Now please drop it. It is of no concern to you or the others." She increased her pace and caught up with Roxton. It took a deep breath for her to not fall apart at that moment but she managed.

Calia had dropped back to Finn as Marguerite walked in line with Roxton. "What was that about?" She had seen the slight change in Marguerite's demeanor.

A smile was given to the girl. "Oh nothing. I was just chatting and annoyed her. Something that is really easy to do." Finn pranced over a fallen log. It was starting to get dark and Finn hoped they would be stopping to camp soon. "So what are we in for when we get to this city?"

Earlier they had discussed how to get to Tribune and Calia had said she knew the exact way to the Empire. Tribune was still the Emperor and that was the place to find him, so that is where they were headed. "Oh the Empire is amazing! I was just there with my dad a few months ago. It's not as tolerant of humans, but they manage." Things had changed since the last time the explorers were there. Stories about them always circulated around. Calia thought about what could have happened if her mother knew that what she was looking for was only a carriage ride away on more than one occasion.

Finn was about to ask more questions when something caught her eyes. It was a flash of green moving behind them. She then realized that Roxton had stopped and was looking around with his rifle drawn. She quickly got out her crossbow.

Calia noted the changed in air and went behind Marguerite who had her pistol pointed at the trees. "What is it?" She piped out.

"Not sure." Roxton continued to scan the area. There was something out there, he just didn't know what. It wasn't ape men. They would have attacked by now as would raptors and trogs. All at once, without any warning a group of lizard warriors emerged and surrounded them. Roxton fired a shot and nailed one in the chest. It was a short-lived victory as another came behind him and punched into his ribs. He was now engaged in a battle with that one.

Marguerite reacted in much the same way, firing a shot before becoming involved with a brawl. Figures they could not have an easy trip.

Finn quickly climbed a tree and was acting like a sniper taking shots with her cross-bow. Their opponents were falling but more just kept coming. She could see Calia also taking shots at the other lizards who were being very careful not to injure the little girl. It almost seemed like they were trying to grab her.

It was just like the night she had lost Meranda. Calia was throwing punches, her teeth, and claws into anything that touched her. It took her a moment to realize that they were not trying to harm her, but they were trying to harm her friends and she would not let that stand. The scuffle continued for a few moments before he emerged. A face that relieved Calia. "STOP!" Calia yelled at the top of her lungs and caught the lizards and the other explorers off guard.

"Listen to the Princess. Fall back men." Quickly they retreated to stand behind the leader. The male human took one last punch at one of his men, but that did not bother this lizard. He had given very detailed instructions that if Calia was found with companions, the companions were not to be harmed. It seemed those words had been ignored as three of his men lay dead and a bruise was forming on the dark-haired female's cheek.

Marguerite quickly grabbed her pistol. Her cheek was killing her and there was a small cut on her leg from a lizard claw. "Who the hell is this?" She was looking to Calia for answers. There seemed to be a connection between the two and it was all that was stopping Marguerite from shooting him. Roxton also had his rifle now pointed at him.

"Tartan, one of my mother's most trusted advisers. He is also a very good friend to my father." She smiled at the lizard but it was not returned. She did not expect it to be. Smiling was not a common lizard emotion unless pain was being caused. Calia looked at Marguerite and Roxton who slowly dropped their weapons. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to kill you, but we can't have that now can we?" Tartan had grown up with the rightful King. He had acquired a fondness for the Princess and an appreciation for the Queen. Becoming Decant's right hand man was a plan to keep the women safe. Of course it had cost lives, mostly human, but it was all a necessary loss. He turned to his men. "If anyone of you lays a claw on the Princess or her companions your blood will be mine. Do you understand?" There was a murmur of 'yes general'. "Good. Now make camp. It's getting late."

"Hold on a minute!" Finn had dropped out of the tree. There was no way she was just going to suddenly trust this guy. "You were sent to kill her." She inclined her head towards Calia and waited for the lizard to nod. "But you are actually here to protect her or something? That makes no sense." Generals of armies did not just all of a sudden decide to betray their leader.

Tartan took a deep breath. The need for humans to over complicate things was deeply annoying. "I was the true King's general. These are my men and I trust them with my own, and the royal family's life. This new impostor has none of my loyalty." He gave a disgusted look at the implication.

Calia understood the apprehension coming from Finn. It was also on Marguerite and Roxton's face. "It's ok. I promise he will not betray us." She went and stood by the lizard man.

Marguerite wanted to snatch Calia away from Tartan. It was an instinct that she had not felt for a while. The need to protect someone else. The moment was gone from her mind quickly and she just looked at Roxton unsure whether to trust these creatures or not.

Roxton was unsure himself. But if Calia trusted Tartan there was no reason for him not to. However, he would be keeping his rifle next to him. "Alright. Tartan, names Lord John Roxton, this is Marguerite Krux and Finn." He reached out a hand to shake and Tartan took it firmly. They were invited to camp and dine with them for the night, reassured that the food was non-human.

* * *

The night was wearing on at the tree house. Challenger had worked all day on some new rubber technology, checking on Malakai every once in a while. Malone and Veronica had just returned from the lake after a swim. As the couple emerged Malakai shot up off the couch. "NAOMI!" He yelled.

Veronica was the first one over to him. "It's okay. You are safe in the tree house. Lay back down." She paid little attention to what the man had screamed out. It was normal for that kind of thing to happen after being unconscious for days. Malone had gone to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of warm water. Veronica took a cloth and dabbed Malakai's sweating, or at least she thought it was sweat, forehead.

The last thing he actually remembered was the beach. Talking to his wife and leaving her. There was no way he should be alive right now. "H-, w-, w-," Talking was nearly impossible. "W-, wh-, where am, where am I?" He took a minute to look around and realized where he was. Again he attempted to sit up. His father had told him of this place and it was the last he wanted to be. "I- I- I need to go." He found himself being pushed back down.

"Woah! Hold on. You are in no condition to go anywhere." Veronica held him firm against the sofa. "You got hurt. Really badly. Do you remember?" She was worried that he might have some sort of memory loss.

"Yes, I remember." Malakai managed to get out before a wave of pain hit him and he grunted. The action of getting up had opened some of his stitches and they were bleeding. He simply ignored that fact. "But that doesn't matter. I need to go and help my wife."

Malone kneeled next to the injured creäture. "We have sent some of our friends and your daughter to help her. Now just relax and I will go get Challenger to fix those stitches." The news was supposed to be reassuring. He left to go down to the lab for Challenger.

So it was his daughter's voice he had heard. The information made Malakai's brow furrow. "N-" This was not good. He hoped that his mother-in-law had not gone on the journey, but if Calia was there then she probably did. "Who went to help?"

It was very unsettling for him to act like this. "What do you mean 'who went to help?' You act like you already know us." Veronica had met many lizards on their journey's there, but she did not remember him. Not that she could tell the difference between too many of them.

A smile played on Malakai's lips. "No, I hid in the shadows of my mother on your last visit. You were the reason for her down fall. Thank you for that." The memory made him happy. Centuria's downfall allowed him to get married. The current Emperor did not exactly approve of his wedding to a human, but he was more understanding and allowed it to happen.

"Oh. Well Roxton, Marguerite, Finn, and your daughter." Veronica did not like the way this was heading. When she mentioned Marguerite he had cringed. Maybe this is the trouble she had gotten into. "What did Marguerite do now?" Although she could not really blame the woman for whatever antics she had pulled with this creäture, it still bothered her. There were other ways to escape from situations.

His side was killing him now. The effort of trying to get up was pointless and tiring. It was even more exhausting to know that Marguerite had indeed gone to save his wife. She had to know the truth. "She has done nothing. It is more of what my daughter told her that worries me." He could see the confusion in the blond woman's face. The lack of understanding told him she knew nothing of the secret. "My wife is Marguerite's child."

Malone and Challenger had just walked up and heard the last bit of the conversation. Fury instantly jumped into all of their faces.

* * *

The night had worn on in the camp site. Calia had spent most of the night talking with Tartan, Finn was learning about the different swords and weapons the lizards used, and Marguertie and Roxton were sitting by the fire.

It might look like a nice scene, but the two had not spoken since she sat down with him. Dinner was filled with small talk and meaninglessness. To be honest it was deeply annoying Marguerite. She was used to him being talkative and flirtatious. Even when she messed up there was still the spark of their love that brought him back to her. "Have I done something to offend you Lord Roxton?" This silence was killing her.

Roxton was pulled from his thoughts. "What? No, why would you think that?"

"Because you have not said more than two words to me today!" Her voice was not raised, but there was an edge to it.

He smiled at her. She was incredibly enticing when she was upset. "I have just been thinking about London." So far so good. The other's were involved elsewhere so they were pretty much alone. "What would you do if we make it back?" He had always wondered. Wondered what any of them would do. Just go back to their normal lives? There was no way he could, too much had happened.

Another question to catch her off guard. That was too common an occurance today. "I haven't really thought about it." That was not entirely true. She had, multiple times, but she found herself wanting not to find a way back more and more. Something she would never tell the others. "I guess I would pay off a few debts. Quite a few for that matter." She smiled at herself. With the gems she had collected she could buy a few of the companies she now owed money and favors to. "Then go back to what I did before I guess."

He did not like that at all. If they did get back he would not let her fall into her old ways. He would protect her from her demons and troubles, just like he tried to do here. "What if we don't?" With every question his eyes remained on the fire.

This one she really did not think about. It was not something that she thought they would ever be faced with. "I don't know." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. This conversation was not going anywhere she thought it would. She actually expected a full-blown argument. "Why do ask?" She knew that he loved the plateau. That he had nothing in London to hold on to. But what was she holding on to? Enemies that wanted her dead? People who turned their back on her every day?

He turned and faced her, the fire glowing on their faces. "I know what I want. In either outcome." He had known for so long. "We have been shown so much on this beautiful plateau. I have learned so much." She had begun to stare at him, making his heart melt. This would be easier than he thought. "Marguerite, no matter what happens, I never want to lose you. I love you. That is something that will never change." He saw her look of confusion and terror as he spoke. She could see where this was going. There was a box being pulled out of his pocket. The ring was simple. A jungle stone on a silver band made by the Zanga.

"Marry me."

* * *

**^_^ How long I have wanted to write that scene! Hope you enjoyed it all. Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter was hard for me to write. Not because I didn't know what to do, but I was really wondering if I should continue. I am by no means a professional writer so if there are mispellings, grammer and tehnical error's I'm sorry. I do this for fun and because I enjoy writing. I only hope that you are enjoying my story just as much.**

**Thanks to those who made me decide to keep writing! Ella, Bingo32, A, Gemini Explorer, and gast!**

* * *

The brunette just stared at the ring. Words would not come to her lips or mind. She wanted to say yes, but like with all of Lord Roxton's advances, there was something holding her back. He didn't know the type of wife she was or had been. The people she had killed, manipulated, and betrayed to become who she was today. If he did know he would not have asked her that question. When she finally spoke it was a whisper. "I can't." There was a linger in her answer that betrayed her true feelings.

If he expected her to say yes, this proposal would have been easy. Roxton knew she would put up some sort of fight, knew the fears that she seemed to have to be with him. "Marguerite I don't care about your past. About the woman who you were in London. I only care about, and love, the woman who is sitting in front of me now." He took her hand in his trying to convey the love he had for her. "I won't take 'no' for an answer." Determination set in his eyes.

She could only shake her head as he spoke, waiting for him to run from her but knowing that he would never do so. "Roxton, you don't understand. There is so much that you still don't know about me." Although, now that she thought of it, the things he knew were quickly out-numbering the things he did not. If this persistance kept on she would say yes. The idea of being his wife had already crossed her mind on more than one occasion, especially when they met the trickster god. She stood and began to walk away from the love struck hunter, terrified of her own feelings.

"Oh no you don't. You can't just walk away from this, Marguerite, from me." He grabbed her wrist and saw the moister in her eyes. "You have told me of your past and that is what makes the difference, I know a lot about your complicated life. I know that I love you and you love me." He refused to let her go this time. Reaching inside his shirt he drew out the very paper he promised to keep as evidence of her want to marry him. "You have all ready thought of the idea yourself." He flourished the paper in front of her. "I will marry you even if it kills me. So once again, will you honor me and become my wife?"

Her walls crumbled with his resolve. A small nod and smile could be seen coming from her head. "Alright." It was a breathy and fear filled answer, but one she had the utmost confidence in. If anything could not be denied it was how much this man loved her. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger. A true smiled played on her lips for the first time since finding out she was with child during the last trip to the Zanga village.

An exasperated grin was on Roxton's face. He grabbed his fiancé in his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had in days, not caring about the others who seemed to have noticed their conversation.

* * *

"What do you mean your wife is Marguerite's child?" Veronica questioned the lizard laying in front of her. There had been many secrets hidden by the brunette, but this was by far the most outrageous. There was no way Marguerite could have a married daughter, she was not old enough. Malakai had to be making this up to get their help with some scheme.

Of course Calia had done as she was taught and only confronted her target, that way if needed, she could have an easy clean-up. While this was nice for other operations it would have saved Malakai much trouble if she had not done so this time. "By what I have been told, Marguerite had a child at the age of sixteen. When the child turned five there was an accident and supposedly both of the child's parents were killed. That is where the story begins." He took a breath as a sharp pain inflicted his side. "The child, my wife Naomi, was raised by her grandmother. When Naomi was sixteen her grandmother perished and left her the truth in a sealed envelope."

Before he had a chance to continue Challenger spoke. "The mutterings of a dying woman cannot be trusted!" For all they knew Malakai wanted to used them in some ploy to become leader of the lizards. That's what these creatures were known for. Challenger could not see Marguerite as a mother, or to hide something like this from him. They were not exceptionally close, but they had begun to confide in one another over the years. It was always refreshing when they got a moment alone to talk.

Again Malakai tried to sit up, this time he had some success. "Naomi knew this to be the truth because she went to London to find her mother. When she got there the newspaper's were covered with the Challenger Expedition's faces and she immediately recognized her mother, Marguerite." He loved to hear the story from his wife. She always described it in much more detail than he was going into, but the time seemed best to keep it short. "Using her inheritance she came here and was successful in making it onto the plateau. She was not succesful in finding you, however. My slavers found her alone in the forest and brought her to my palace. Her eyes happened to catch my notice." They were the same emerald-green that had been described to him by his father. "So I made her my personal servant and she brought out the human in me some how." He still did not understand how she had accomplished such a thing. As a young reptile he had wanted to be more human but his father and mother made sure he was not permitted to be as such.

Something dawned in Malone's mind. He was loving the story being told here and it helped him to fill in the pieces of Marguerite he did not quite understand. "But that would mean your emperor, Tribune, knew about Marguerite's child if it was such a big deal for you to marry her." If that was the case Marguerite would not be a very happy camper when they arrived at the Empire. Not to mention what the other's may do to the troublesome acquaintance.

"He was not concerned with her origins. What bothered him was I let a human get too close and change me in a most undesirable way. It was a battle for me to marry her, but when I explained how the marriage could be used as a tool against the human rebellion, the issue was dropped. Your last encounter with our kind gave the humans more of an upper hand. That same upper hand is what has my wife, daughter, and son in danger." Malakai was ready to go after his family; even if it killed him he would do all he could to save them.

"Clearly we cannot dissuade you. We will help you to save your family, but hear me, if this is some sort of ploy to help gain you the power we will no longer help you. I have had enough of your reptilian tricks." Challenger went to the table and made this stand. Part of him knew that it was not right to blame Malakai for the pervious wrong's done to them because of the lizards, but he could not help feeling that all the creatures were the same. He received a nod from the other two explorers confirming his feelings about the situation.

Malakai gave a simple nod. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Under different circumstances the current scene would have been beautiful. A mother and newborn baby together, a lullaby flowing from the mother's mouth. But on a closer look you could see the dispare in the mother's eyes, the effort it took for her to produce the smile she wore. Still she held the child close as if for him to be away from her for any amount of time would mean she would never see him again. The truth was that she was afraid that to be true. A small knock was heard on the door. "Enter."

"Queen Naomi." There were few in this palace that still called her that. Ritzia, her maid, was one who would always be loyal, despite her being a lizard. No acknowledgement was given. "May I speak candidly?" She always did, but Ritzia wanted to remind Naomi she still had power. A nod was given. "Your Majesty, why do you stay here? Why don't you leave?" Ritzia was roughly the same age as the Queen and one of her closest friends. For that reason she was becoming more concerned that the woman had not left the room since the baby had been born.

Naomi took a deep breath. Her son being born had been relatively easy and she could not let him out of her sight. The days were becoming routine as Ritzia entered and talked with her. It was nice to have someone to talk to during the day. Decant had kept his part of the bargain so far and she could only hope it would last. There was no telling what would happen if the tyrant realized what she and Tartan had done. What appeared to be a trade of one child for another was simply a ploy to keep Calia alive. She looked to her maid. "I stay because I would be killed otherwise and both my children would be orphaned."

Ritzia spoke without thinking. "Face it, Calia is dead. It is hard enough for a grown lizard to survive out there. She was a child. Why do you still think she could be alive?" Sometimes she felt that the truth needed to be said outright.

Her face darkened. "Hope." Her voice was hard, and she trembled slightly as it raised to a yell. "All I have left keeping me alive is that my son is in my arms and my daughter has found my mother and is safe with her. If I let go of that, I will be sure to die." Her voice broke as tears formed that she refused to let fall. She looked to her son who had stirred slightly but remained asleep. Placing him in a cot that had been delivered to her room she looked back to the maid. "You asked why I stay here." Another thought sprang to her mind. "I stay, because I am the heart of this kingdom. I am the voice of the humans and I will not let Decant win while I stand. I may not have the position I once held, but as long as I am alive there will be a chance for us to recover from this."

Ritzia could only shrug. There was a part of her that knew she was right, but another part that could not see past the darkness of the day.

"I have a request to make of you." Naomi led her to the bed and they sat upon it. "If too much time passes, Decant will realize what I did. He will have me killed at that point." She watched her maid wince at the declaration. "If that happens, I want you to do something for me. I need to know that my children are cared for. I want you to be the one to do so." There was no beat in between her breathing the last word and Ritzia accepting. "Thankyou." She held the maid in an embrace and went back to watching over her sleeping lizard boy.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

It seemed to take no time at all to reach the Empire, even though they had slowed down and taken an entire day to rest. Today they were going to make it there and Marguerite was anxious. It meant one step closer to getting Naomi back and safe, but it also meant seeing her daughter for the first time in over ten years. That reunion was one she was terrified for and ecstatic for. Currently she was laying in the tent and sleeping bag Roxton had snuck into in the middle of the night. He had a protective arm around her midsection as they lay together. Marguerite just listened to him breathing purely comforted by the sound. This was how she could only dream her life could really be. Married to the one man she considered to be her true love and having children with that same man. Her own hand drifted to her stomach, which had the slightest bulge only she could sense. Starting to slip back to sleep, the nausea hit her. Knowing that it was pointless to ignore and not wanting to get sick all over Roxton she jerked up and exited the tent.

It was a rather rude way to be awoken, your arm being almost ripped from its socket. At least that is what the fleeing Marguerite felt like to Roxton. Without putting his shirt back on he rushed out of the tent, expecting to find a threat taking the love of his life, but only found her hurling behind a bush. "Are you alright my dear?" He placed his hand on her lower back, eye brows furrowed, and began to rub it.

Her legs felt like they were about to give way. She really didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not. If she didn't do it soon he would be able to guess due to her pants and skirts beginning to become rather tight. She made a mental note to sew some new ones soon. Spitting out the bile in her mouth she turned to him, a few tears in her eyes. "Do you remember when I was going to the lake?"

His brow furrowed deeper, unsure what that could have to do with her illness. "Of course. Why?"

Another deep breath had to be taken before she could continue because she had never been more sacred in her life. There was no real way for her to know how he was going to react. "I was going there to get sick, to hide my morning sickness." His face clearly told her how he was working out what she was saying. "John, I'm with child." Before the sentence was out her eyes had weld with tears and over-spilling.

The words did not register at first. When they finally connected to his brain the only thing he could do was smile. The biggest grin appeared on his face and he let out a loud laugh before lifting Marguerite and spinning her around. Not only had she agreed to marry him, but she was now going to give him a child, all in the matter of a few days. "That's wonderful!" He exclaimed the grin never leaving his face. He placed a hand on her cheek, "Why are you crying?" He pulled her close and ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm scared." The tears would just not stop. He only held her closer and she could not feel safer. After a little while the water works stopped and he pulled away from her. "John, what if I can't do this? I was not exactly great the first time. I mean I practically abandoned her." There was so much fear in her voice and all he did was smile and chuckle. "I'm being serious Roxton!" Playfully she hit his shoulder.

The strike did not change his mood. "There is nothing to worry about. It was not your fault, and I will be with you every step of the way." He saw her relax slightly and take a breath. "You could not make me any happier right now." He leaned to her stomach and kissed it lightly. "Hello little one, I'm your father." He spoke to it earning a scowl from Marguerite as she pulled him upright.

"I'm not going to be able to get you to keep this one a secret am I?" Roxton only shook his head at Marguerite. "Well please let me tell everyone else. Finn already knows, and Veronica knows something is going on so I am sure she discussed it with Malone." She shook her head. They were all so connected that probably every one of the other's had determined something was happening with her. Roxton nodded to the brunette and led her away, hand in his, to the breakfast area where the rest of their little group had gathered.

* * *

Veronica and Malone had no idea if they could catch up to their friends. They had left after the discussion, much to an annoyed Malakai, to help in any way they could, and verify the lizard man's story. As a group it was decided that Malakai was still too weak to travel and Challenger was more than happy to stay behind and work on his science. The blond was lost in thought and missed what Malone had said to her. "What?"

"I asked if something was on your mind again." He walked in front of her and stopped so she would talk to him. His time away had changed him to some extent. He missed all the companionship and stories he got to write while with the explorers, but there were some things he didn't miss. For example, he didn't miss the ever-growing mysteries behind Marguerite.

She shook her head and walked past him. "I was just thinking. There is always something happening to us. Be it good or bad, I would love to just have a nice and relaxing day sometimes." She half-smiled and kept traveling. There was nothing that she would love more than to have a day that the two of them could really talk and figure out where their relationship was going.

He returned to walking as well and slipped his fingers into hers. "Listen, when all this is over, what do you say to you and me going to the Zanga village for a while? Just a couple of days on some sort of vacation from the others." He noticed a flash of happiness in her eyes.

"That would be great." She leaned against him, head on his shoulder. Without warning she kissed him and they held in that position for several moments. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but finally did as they ran out of air. "We should get going." Another smiled formed as they continued on hand in hand.

* * *

Finn and Calia were in a discussion about lizard culture when a smiling Marguerite and Roxton joined breakfast. "Good Morning!" Calia bounced over to the couple and surprised Marguerite with hug. She was not unhappy that it was oddly reciprocated as it was unexpected. "So today we should be able to get to the Empire and then there is only a few days to my home." Her smile slightly changed dark as she spoke of the potential of going home and visiting the Empire. She was unsure how the Emperor would react to the knowledge of the trials of her city. Half of the time he let these discrepancies sort themselves out and if that be the case here then her mother was as good as dead.

Breakfast was some fruit and a little leftover raptor roast from the night before. It was a meager meal, but Finn had lived on less before. "So what has you two smiling this morning?" Wether they knew it or not, Finn had seen Marguerite accept the ring. It was only a matter of time before they actually told her and she could only hope they would do so given the opening. That and she was desperately hoping the brunette had revealed the pregnancy to Roxton.

Marguerite spoke Roxton before he had the chance to exclaim the news. "We have something to tell the both of you." The girls leaned in close to the couple. "Roxton and I are engaged and expecting a child." She made it a matter of fact statement and looked to Calia's face unsure how she would take the news. In the time they had spent together the two had grown closer, talking of Naomi and what she had done for the human movement, and of the life Calia had as a lizard. During this time Calia had explained how Naomi made it to the plateau and to her father's court. The story was one that brought tears to Marguerite's eyes but gave her such joy to hear.

Hearing that your grandmother is engaged is odd in itself, add a baby to that mix and there is no way to make sense of it. The largest grin crossed Calia's face, one to rival Roxton's, exposing her pointed teeth. She was happy for her grandmother, even if the situation was a little odd, and leapt from her spot to embraced the couple in a large hug followed by Finn. "That's wonderful!" Was the only thing that she could muster to come out of her mouth.

"It's about time you two did this! At least your bickering can be explained that you are actually married now." That earned Finn a glare from Marguerite and a chuckle from Roxton.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully with everyone packing up the camp. Tartan took point as they continued to the Empire, Calia talking to him the entire way there. By mid day they had reached their destination. Marguerite looked very apprehensive as they approached the city. She never thought they would return here willingly. Roxton squeezed her hand to reassure and comfort her.

As they entered the palace thrown room, Tartan announced their presence. "Princess Calia and her companions Your Eminence." He bowed low as the rest of the group entered. A sudden air of power entered the young lizard that clearly outweighed her youth. She knew her place was one of importance and she stopped just short of the lizard seated on the throne, the explorer's lined behind her all with frowns on their faces. Calia curtsied slightly and addressed the Emperor with her head still bent. "Emperor Tribune, I ask you help in a political matter." She stuttered for a moment, not sure on the right words to say, and was relieved that he spoke next.

An intake of breath was heard in the still room. It was a shock to see the explorers again, especially in the company of this particular lizard girl. "My dear, what can I help you with?" Tribune held a smirk, with wonder in his eyes. Glancing at the group he could see the various emotions on their faces. Lord Roxton with his sense of honor, Marguerite beside him ready to fight or flirt her way out, and a new woman that he could see apprehension in her eyes.

Calia swallowed her fear and want to bolt. She hated being in the Emperor's presence knowing that there was a chance he would not help them. "My father has been gravely wounded, my mother imprisoned, and baby brother endangered. I ask you help me dispose of the tyrant that has caused this pain." She kept her head bowed the entire time, afraid to look him in the eye and break etiquette. The way she spoke was of a business manner and she was shocked that the explorer's had not interfered in this exchange of dialogue.

It took a few moments for Tribune to absorb the information and decide a plan of action. He knew that it was inevitable for there to be an uprising in that territory because of the acceptance of humans. However, the human standing had also improved else where in his empire and if this were to go unpunished then it would start more than a few civil wars. There was also the matter of who was involved at the moment. He saw Marguerite move as to speak and beat her to it. "I will aid you young princess because of your decorum and parentage. Know this, if it was for any one else I would let the matter resolve itself, but I cannot due to who you have brought before me." He saw a sudden flicker of realization and anger cross both Marguerite's and Roxton's face. "Well played Calia, you have learned some of your father's battle tactics."

"Thank you Grandfather."

* * *

**The next chapter is in the works! I am also moving soon, so I will try to make it quick but no promises. Hope you enjoyed!  
R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Hope your day is going well! This chapter is a bit fluffy, but all good for the story. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Thanks to: wonhuhndreadStars, gast, and Ella! I absolutely love reading your reviews and thoughts about the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a fish... so clearly they are not my creation...**

* * *

He was not sure what he wanted to tackle first; the fact that Tribune was Calia's grandfather, or the fact that Tribune knew of Naomi and her connection to Marguerite the last time they encountered one another. Roxton glanced to his love and could see she was stunned with fury at this revelation. He attempted to pull her close and calm her down with his touch but was simply shrugged back as she advanced to the lizard.

"You knew! The last time we helped your sorry excuse for an existence you knew she was my daughter!" Marguerite was standing up close to Tribune. Her blood was boiling with no sign of stopping. She pulled her pistol from its holster and held it to his head. How many times did she want to end this creature's life? "Why?" It was clear she was asking why he did not tell her Naomi was on the plateau.

Tribune did not move an inch, nor was he shocked by the show of aggression. It was anticipated that when the time came to let the explorer's in on this knowledge that he would be at the end of a gun. "My dear Marguerite, during our last encounter the fact she was your daughter was of no use to me. I had hoped that I could use that information should I need your assistance again. But it seems that she is in need of mine." There was a doubt in his mind that Marguerite would consider him unnecessary and dispose of his life. His teeth were clearly visible as he watched her reaction.

There was no movement in the room for several seconds. Roxton came behind the brunette and rested a hand on her arm. "You cannot shoot him, not yet." He tried to push her arm down and lower the weapon but she would not allow it.

"He knew John! Why the hell shouldn't I?" Her eyes held all the fury she was feeling.

A small almost inaudible voice was heard. "Because we need him to save my mother." Calia had appeared at Marguerite's other side. "Please Grandmother." There was a pleading in her eyes that can only be achieved by children. While she was not particularly fond of her grandfather, she still did not want to see his life ended this way. There was also part of her being that was glad he had kept the information to himself. If it had been revealed, then Naomi may not have stayed with her father long enough to become her mother.

The pistol slowly lowered. So much did Marguerite want to be rid of Tribune for ever but in her granddaughter's eyes she could see they were now connected, much more closely than she would ever admit or than she ever wanted to be. "Just because it seems my daughter married your, son, does not mean I won't kill you. If you make even one wrong move I will end you." It was not a threat but a promise. The fact that Tribune could have a child was slightly above Marguerite's mind, but she did remember the conversation about him and Centuria having a 'past.'

"I would expect nothing less." Flashing a grin her way Tribune stood in front of the small group. He strode over to this new woman as if nothing had taken place and she was just another human in his court. "I don't think we have had the pleasure. I am Tribune, Emperor of the Empire." He offered a hand, expecting her to take it and offer him some sort of respect.

None was found in Finn's face. "Finn." She gave a confused look to his hand and pushed past the ruler. Clearly he was not some one to be trusted judging by Marguerite's and Roxton's reaction's. "So if I am getting this straight, this chick we are supposed to be saving is really your kid?" She lingered on the thought. It was moments like this that she was reminded just how new she was to the group. Although there was a very good chance that the others were not aware of this fact either.

Marguerite's face fell a little. She had forgotten Finn was in the room during her little fit. "Yes Finn, she is my daughter and Calia is my granddaughter." Shaking her head a little to clear her mind, her attention returned to Tribune. Every time she looked at him she wanted to throw something. "I'm guessing you have some sort of plan to save Naomi."

He had turned towards her as she spoke. "Ah, yes. I will summon her here. Whoever this lizard is, he cannot refuse a direct order from me. Once she is here, and therefore her baby, I will send an envoy to..." He thought a moment to use the right words. "...dethrone this lizard so he will no longer be a problem for them."

Calia approached him with a smile. She loved that her mother and sibling would finally be safe and after a short time they could return to a safe palace. "When will you send the messenger?" She asked with an eagerness that had not been seen since she left on her now completed mission.

Tribune nodded to a lizard standing in a corner. "It has been done."

* * *

Everything was going perfectly in Decant's world. The former Queen was placated for the moment and her young daughter had been taken care of according to a message from Tartan. He sat on his throne smiling simply enjoying the moment. This time next week he would have full control of this kingdom, once a certain accident befell the Queen. There was an unexpected knock at the door followed by a young lizard entering. "Message from the Emperor my liege." Decant waited. "He request's the Queen's attendance at a social gathering. I am to escort her back with me." Anger flashed across his face. "Fine." He could not refuse the Emperor, he did not have the resources to go against him yet. "I will speak with her and you two can leave this afternoon." The messenger left and Decant departed to his chamber's already having Naomi summoned to them.

She had been in the middle of feeding her son when she was called upon. Handing the child to Ritzia she left the room in a huff. What the dictator could want was beyond Naomi and she loathed being dragged away from the baby. The last time she approached these doors he threatened to kill her daughter. What if's started to flow through her mind but she pushed them down as she entered the room. He was sitting at the desk with a look of pure rage. "You wanted to see me?" She apprehensively approached.

"It seems the Emperor wants to see you. Of course I can not refuse him at this time." Decant took a moment to think. He had to have a way to make sure she did not say anything that would end his progress. Then it dawned on him. Such a simple solution sitting in his lap. "You will go and tell him nothing, for if you do your son, who will remain here, will be killed." He grinned.

Naomi's voice was in her throat. Why would the Emperor want to see her? She took a deep breath. There must be a way out of this. She could not leave her son here with that tyrant, but she could not refuse to go because Tribune would know something was amiss. That would cause Decant to take drastic action. "You can't kill him. He is the only thing giving you power right now." Her voice had a venom in it that could not be missed.

A small snarl left Decant's lips. "That may be the case. But if the Emperor so much as sends one soldier here, your son will be the first causality of war." He was now standing, using all this restraint not to launch at the human and end her life.

If she left it would surly be the last time she was in the palace, for Decant would not let her return. "I will go and remain silent, but there is something I want from you."

He waited. It was always a compromise with this human. No matter, what ever she wanted he could give her until she left then do what he needed to become the true ruler of this territory. "Name it." His voice was even and did not betray any of his deception.

"I want my maid Ritzia to have the only access to my child. You have already taken my daughter from me, please spare my son." She was reduced to begging, something she never wanted to do with this creäture.

A small chuckle came from him. "Agreed."

* * *

It had been a quiet time in the tree house. The two remaining occupants mostly avoided each other. Challenger was absorbed in his science, checking on the guest a few times a day to be sure he was not causing trouble. Malakai had resigned himself to healing and gazing out the balcony wondering what was happening to those he cared for. It was one of these days that Challenger began to wonder how the lizard man got here.

"I have to ask, for a lizard of your position, how did you end up in this predicament? You must have guards and such in place to prevent such occurrences." They were sitting at the table for once eating a meal. It was rare for them to eat together, but Challenger wanted answers.

A reminiscent smile crossed Malakai's face. "I thought I did. There were things that I did not count on, that I overlooked, which has caused this downfall." He regaled the tale to the scientist who listened eagerly.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Are you sure you want to go on this trip?" Naomi paced in their room, desperately trying to convince him not to go on the trip. Malakai could not see why. It was just a routine hunting trip with some of the other lizard warriors and a general or two. Nothing to be concerned about. He sighed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her swollen belly. "I will be back before you know it. This will be good for my reputation as King. Since you have been with child I have barely left your side and the council is beginning to notice. The lizards need to know that I have not gone completely soft." He was now facing her and looking deep into her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about." Leaning down he kissed her brow lovingly, all his human emotions pushed into that head of her's. He had grown to love her so much that some days he did not even believe he was still reptilian._

_The next morning the horses were loaded and ready to go. She was there to say goodbye with Calia. The young lizard ran to her father. "Bye father. Don't be too long." She smiled and saluted him in the normal fashion before breaking tradition and hugging him. Had he not been in front of several other lizards of power, he would have reciprocated the gesture. Instead he simply patted her back. "I'll do my best." He said it with a smile that was stern yet caring. Naomi came up to him next. "I still think you should stay." To the end this woman would not stop. She was so stubborn. Malakai shook his head and gave a small chuckle. To some extent he was glad to be going on the hunt. He had been trapped in the palace for far too long trying to make the human and lizard relationship work in the kingdom. He bid them goodbye one last time, a small kiss to his wife, and mounted his steed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his adviser. Knowing he would be there to keep order gave Malakai comfort._

_The forest was quiet in the night, the first sign that something was off. Normally his officers were louder when on the hunt. He glanced across the fire and saw the group of them discussing something among themselves in a hushed manner. "What are you lot up to?" He scanned their faces as some looked very nervous and others smiled to hide something. It was then he saw the shine of metal out of the corner of his eye. He reacted just in time to move and catch the blade on his arm rather than in the back. Drawing his sword he deflected a few more blows. Facing his attacker he saw the treachery in the other lizard's eyes. His opponent wanted blood. More of the party was beginning to unsheathed their weapons to kill the King. "Who has ordered this betrayal?" There was a beat before an answer. "Decant. He holds the power now your majesty." The word was mocking. He made the only decision he could being so out numbered; he ran. Chased by the hunting party he twisted through the trees, ran through the brush, and looked for any why to out smart or out run them. His answer was not exactly favorable, but it was the only way. He ran right through the T-Rex hatchery, smashing at least one egg, and spotted the mother a few yards away. She quickly gave chase as well but was caught by the other lizards who were blamed for Malakai's trespassing._

_Now he was alone. There was no way for him to tell where he was in this darkness. The ground would not be safe tonight so he climbed up a tree and perched there carefully listening for any signs that his attacker's had caught back up with him. The night passed quickly, and by morning he was sure that he lost them. Not liking the idea, but knowing there was no real way to see where he was, he began to climb higher up the tree until he was almost to the top. From this vantage he could see the beautiful landscape of the plateau stretched for leagues. There was no end to the forest around this small clearing, but just faintly he could see the small outline of the castle walls in the west. To the east was the Inland sea, the north bore a mountain outline, and the south held the center of the plateau. It was just him and his thoughts now._

_He began to think of his wife and what had brought her to this place. If only he had told her when he found out himself. But there was a reason he could not. When his father told him that the location of her mother was known they had just been married. Malakai was afraid she would leave and not return if Naomi found out. He now knew that not to be the case after telling her once she was heavily pregnant and could not travel. The argument that followed his revelation was lengthy and loud with many apologies and attempts at making her understand just why he did it. But time did what it does best and healed the hurt she felt. Oh how he missed her now. The sun caught his eyes pulling his thoughts back to the fact that he had to move if he ever wanted to return home. Descending the tree he overlooked the T-Rex that had tracked him through the night. Mother's don't let their baby's death go unpunished._

_He ran, faster than he had in a very long time, but speed would not help this situation. Quickly he was over run and mauled by the beast. The excruciating pain was only dwarfed by the fact that he was facing death. Facing not seeing his wife, daughter, and baby was almost more unbearable than the affliction. It seemed to last for hours but then it stopped. He was numb and cold. He knew he had to move, but could not bring himself to operate his now shredded arm. The darkness was coming, enveloping his mind. He heard a voice, a woman, and dreamed that it was Naomi._

"And that's where your female's found me and brought me back here." Again Malakai took a breath reliving the moments. They were so far gone, yet so close. He missed seeing his wife everyday. Now the baby was most likely born and he had missed the birth. He hoped it was an easy one for Naomi and that she was still alive due to the high death rates of human mothers. Dark thoughts began to creep into his mind but he pushed them away as Challenger spoke to him.

"That is a riveting tale. It's amazing that you managed to survive." There was a hint of skepticism to Challenger's voice. Some how he knew there was more to this lizard than he was letting on. "Now what caused this need for an coup? Are you such a bad leader that they felt the need to dispose of you?" If that was the case than his friends could be heading into the danger he was afraid of. Danger that could get them killed. It just made no sense to him why they would continue to risk their lives for these creatures. Even if Marguerite's supposed daughter was out there all they had to go on was a child's story and the one of this beast.

Malakai could hear the suspicion in the scientist's voice. From the stories he had been told, this man had every right not to trust him, as did the rest of the group. "My territory is the most liberated of them, concerning human's and their rights that is. When I married my wife, a pure human, there were several factions, including my father, that wanted to stop the union. I guess they were not as harmless as we thought." Marrying Naomi was one of the hardest things he had done in his life. Not only did it go against all of the lizard's beliefs, but it also infuriated his father. If that was where they were headed for help, Malakai feared that the Emperor would refuse to help the others.

His questions answered for the moment Challenger resigned himself. "Very well. You should get some rest, those wounds will not heal if you are fatigued." He left and went back to the lab.

* * *

The quarter's she had been given were lavishly decorated. No doubt she had the nicest room of the travelers, Tribune seemed to have some sort of twisted soft spot for her. Marguerite paced in the bedroom, there was no way she would be sleeping tonight or the next night. The envoy had been sent and Naomi was supposed to arrive day after tomorrow. All the events were hitting her mind at once. She was going to see her daughter for the first time in fifteen years, she was pregnant with the child of her true love, and she was also engaged to the same man. Tears were beginning to form before she could stop them. "Damn hormones!" She had to chuckle to herself. It was nice to be able to blame something else for her emotion. Startling her mind was a knock at the door. Trying to compose her self she wiped the tears from her cheek and spoke. "Enter" Who she expected was Roxton, who was actually at her door was a different story.

There was not much that would rouse Calia from sleep. What had woken her shook her to the bone and caused unwanted tears to fall on her cheeks. She felt so alone in this palace, not knowing who to go to for comfort. It was a good ten minutes before she decided to go and when she did she was unsure of the reaction the woman would have towards her. Marguerite had been nothing but kind and compassionate to Calia since she arrived, but time had passed for her to process all the events that had happened. For all Calia knew she would be rejected because she was not really Marguerite's granddaughter. She stifled a sob as she entered the room and saw the tear streaks on Marguerite's face. "Oh, um, I'll come back later." She felt as if she was interrupting something personal.

"Calia?" She had not expected the child to visit her. Instantly seeing the water marks glistening off her scales Marguerite approached her. "Sweetie what's wrong? Why are you awake so late?" She completely ignored the girl's attempt to leave. Clearly she was hurting and needed someone, so she was guided to the bed and sat next to her granddaughter offering a shoulder to cry on.

It was gladly accepted. "I had a terrible dream." Calia nestled into her shoulder, feeling like it was her mother's. She felt an arm come around her middle and pull her very close.

So much time had passed since she had needed to comfort someone like this. She was impressing herself with how well she seemed to be doing. "Your mother used to get bad dreams." With that statement she realized what she was doing. She was comforting her granddaughter. She was a grandmother. For a brief moment she wondered why Roxton had not yet picked up on that and tormented her for it. Then her attention was back to the frightened creäture on her lap. "She would come into my room just like this. It always helped when she talked to me about it. So what was this terrible dream?"

A small smile crossed Calia's face as she was told of the similarity to her mother. Then she grimaced as she was asked about the dream. She wanted to just forget about it and move on, but she also knew that if she closed her eyes the horrible image would return. "Everyone was gone. Mama, daddy, you, my brother. All my family was dead at the hands of Decant." The tears would not stop falling and for once she didn't care. "The last thing I remember was him killing me."

Marguerite cringed and held the child all the closer. There should not be this much fear in the heart of a small girl. "Nothing like that will happen. You know why?" She felt her shake her head. "Because I won't let it. I will protect you and your mother no matter what. You know that you father is safe, and nothing will happen to me." There was a smile on her lips as she thought of Roxton.

"How do you know?" Of course she knew her father was alright, and her mother would be okay, because Decant couldn't kill her yet. But what about Marguerite? There was nothing protecting her from Decant's wrath.

"Because I have a handsome prince to protect me, as does your mother, and you." She tapped her granddaughter's nose. They could not get closer to one another at the moment. "Roxton will die before he lets something happen to anyone of us." He was such a guardian to them all. She felt Calia relax on her lap. "Now I have an idea. Why don't you sleep the rest of the night in here with me?" The bed was plenty big enough.

Calia gave a happy smile and the tears were wiped from her face. The two girls settled under the covers of the beautiful bed. "Is it alright that I call you grandmother?" She had watched Marguerite's reaction to the name, and a few times the woman had cringed, but other times she just smiled. Calia wanted to be sure that it was alright to address her as such.

Marguerite snuggled the girl close to her. "Of course. What else would you call me?" Over the past few days she had tried to think of something else the child could call her but though of none. To some extent she liked the title.

"Goodnight Grandmother."

* * *

**That was cute! R&R and have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 6

The dining hall was outfitted with brilliant blue tapestries and table cloths. There was a table in the corner with various drinks and refreshments to be served during the lunch they were having. Seated at the long table were the explorer's and Tribune. It had been a moment for them to relax and wonder what the lizard emperor had planned. He was always scheming something new for them to worry about.

Lunch was quiet with little chatter. Roxton and Marguerite were caught up with one another in glances and unspoken words. Finn and Calia could not get enough of the delicious foods spread on the table. Tribune took the time to observe. To watch his granddaughter interact with her new friends and his practical enemies. He was still marveled by her use of bringing them here. Naomi definitely had something to do with her finding the explorer's, but if he knew his son's bride as well as he thought, she would never send Calia here. That was the child's choice, a very clever and dangerous choice. It still made him wonder how he had not heard of the trials of his son's kingdom before now. Then again, he and Malakai were not exactly on good terms.

There was a flurry of movement when the messenger came in. A small human boy entered the room and timidly approached the Emperor. "S...si...sire." He stuttered with fear of this imposing man. The leader barely paid him attention, but was clearly waiting for him to deliver the message, as were the others at the lunch table. "There i...is a man and woman w..wh...who have come l...l...looking for an audience." The Emperor nodded an agreement to let them in and the boy ran out of the room.

Marguerite looked away from her love. She knew that it could not be Naomi, but her heart still began to speed up. When the gold locks of Veronica appeared she was shocked. "Veronica?!" That was the last person she wanted to see today, and the look on her face gave Marguerite little to calm that nerve. "What are you doing here?"

Veronica gave her no response. She wanted nothing to do with Marguerite at the moment. Malone gave her a nudge, but she brushed it off and went to Tribune. "We are here to get some answers." Her coldness was a newer feeling to all the explorers. "Is Naomi Marguerite's daughter?"

Marguerite had seen this emotion only once before. When Malone had gone missing and she accused him of being dead. "Veronica, can I talk to you alone?" Her own voice was harsh. This was not an argument or conversation she wanted to have in front of Calia. It might scare the girl into believing they would no longer save her mother.

Tribune was slightly put off by the jungle beauty's hostility. He remembered the trait well from when they had first met, not to mention any other time they had been together. "My dear, I believe she is. Did Marguerite not tell you?" He smiled slightly as he saw his comment have the desired effect on Veronica's face. Her growing anger was more solidified. The discord between them was rather amusing to him.

"If she did we would have traveled with her." Veronica looked to the brunette quickly, the question of a private conversation ignored.

Malone had come up beside her. "Veronica maybe you should talk to Marguerite about what is going on." He whispered into her ear. Roxton clearly was not appreciating the abrasiveness towards Marguerite and a glance at Finn and Calia could see the nervous faces of two girls. "Find out what is going on from _her." _Although the two were not especially close, Malone knew Marguerite had been there for Veronica when he was not. He knew they had furthered their friendship. He also believed that the brunette had to have her reasons for keeping secrets. She normally did. He gently laid a hand on Veronica's lower back. His next statement was addressed to Tribune. "Could we get a moment alone?" It was not an option when he asked. The Emperor looked annoyed to be missing the action, but obliged.

Roxton was glad to have the room for the moment. He saw Marguerite gaze at Calia with a look that told him she did not want the child there. "Finn could you take Calia out? Maybe show her how to shoot your cross-bow?" He knew that she would not like being left out of the discussion but hoped she would understand. Immediately Marguerite some-what relaxed with this suggestion which let him relax as well. This stress was not good for the baby.

Finn did not like the idea of being left out but could see the fireworks that were about to go off. With a sigh she looked at Calia. "Come on kid. The grown ups have to talk." A small roll of the eyes was given from both girls, but they left the explorers to chat.

The tension between the two remaining women in the room made the air thick. Malone and Roxton waited for one of them to break the silence. Minutes passed which seemed like hours. Roxton realized the girls would not talk with the men present. There was too much opportunity for them to be released from the conversation that needed to take place. "Come on Malone. Lets let the girls talk it out." He smiled at himself as Marguerite shot him a death glare. Ned looked confused for a moment then caught on and received an equal glare from Veronica on his way out the door.

* * *

After leaving the room Finn and Calia walked a little ways to a shooting range outside. Finn figured she might as well make use of the time. The more she was around Calia the more grown up she felt. "So kid, you wanna know how to use one of these?" She pulled her cross-bow up and watched Calia give an uninterested nod. "What's up?" She could tell something was bothering the girl.

"Why were they so mad at Grandmother?" People being angry frightened Calia. She had seen what happened when Decant was angry at her mother and shrunk away when anyone else got that way.

It took Finn a moment to realize who Calia was talking about. "Oh, umm, well Marguerite did not exactly tell all of us who you and your mom were to her." It was something even Finn had seen in her short time with them. Marguerite was not the most truthful one.

It didn't make any sense to Calia. "Why wouldn't she tell them?" Was she upset that Calia had found her and brought her here? Everything Marguerite had done in the past days told her other wise, but there was still a chance that she was only helping out of obligation, not because she wanted to. In that case would they even want to save her mother?

Finn placed her bow on the ground and knelt to the child's level. "Look, your grandma is a really great person. She just has some of her priorities mixed up. But it doesn't matter. Vee will come around once she has let off some steam and knows what is going on." Smiling she knocked a bolt to her cross-bow and took aim at the nearest target.

"I hope so." It was the last thing Calia said before diving into learning how to properly shoot the cross-bow for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Once everyone was gone the tension only deepened. Neither one wanted to speak first. Marguerite knew her friend was upset; knew she felt betrayed, but she had to understand that there was a reason behind the deception. A reason she kept Naomi to herself for so many years.

Veronica did not move from her place. Her head urged her to speak to, but her heart stopped her. There was nothing she wanted to hear from Marguerite. It would just be more excuses. This may just be the one secret too many that ruined their friendship. It made her wonder how much she still did not know about her 'friend.' Over the months that Ned was gone, and even when he returned, she had told the older woman almost everything about her. Her childhood and growing up on the plateau, a few crushes she may have had over the years, and so on. She had thought Marguerite had done the same. Thought they had learned so much about one another, but this was proving her wrong. Her thoughts were broken with the hard voice of Marguerite. "Veron-" "No." She cut her off quickly. "No. You don't get to tell me some big excuse about why this was kept from me. After all that has happened. After all that we have told each other. You once said you never lied to me about important things but that was a lie in itself! That's not something new, but when is it going to stop? You never are going to change are you? I don't understand how Roxton can put up with it! Not one of us can trust you!" She began to make her way for the door.

Marguerite rushed after her. "Veronica wait!" She only now realized how true her friend's words were. How much she had hurt this woman who had become like a little sister to her. How she could not blame any of them for finding her untrustworthy. Inches from the door she grabbed her arm. "Look, I know that what I have done is wrong and I don't want to give you an excuse as to why I didn't tell you and the others, but please hear me out." Veronica only turned away from the door. She would not meet eyes with Marguerite. "After all that _has_ happened, after how close we _have_ gotten, I was terrified of _this_ happening. Of you and me not being able to talk this out. I never thought I would see my daughter again because I far as I knew she was dead. That is why I never brought it up before." She stopped her talk and decided on not telling her why she had not come clean when the truth of Naomi being alive came to pass, because it was only due to selfish pride. It would only sound like a cop-out to her lack of revelation. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose my best friend. My sister."

"Best friend? I can't believe you Marguerite! I mean you even told Finn before you told me! What kind of 'sister' does that make me?" It was obvious this had been what Finn was referring to when she was talking about Marguerite not telling Roxton. "I have told you so much that I actually started looking up to you again. I actually thought that you were talking to me like a sister for a while, but clearly I was wrong!"

Not knowing what Veronica was talking about Marguerite continued with the truth. "I didn't tell Finn until after we left and even then I only did it because I had to. We were attacked and she wanted to know what was going on. Roxton only found out because he was listening when Calia told me my daughter was alive. Veronica, you would have been the fir-" She stopped for a moment trying to keep with her no lying policy. "Well second, I would have told John first, to know. I was selfish and scared. I do think of you as my sister, and I have told you much over the past few months. I just didn't tell you my deepest secret." It was only hope that kept her from completely losing all control. In these few moments she realized just how much Veronica's friendship meant to her.

She listened and, despite herself and her anger, she began to understand. Veronica looked up at the brunette to see tears escaping her eyes. It was a sight she thought she would never see. Her anger fled just like it always did. Holding grudges was not something she was particularly good at. It was also the fact that Marguerite had called her 'sister' and made Veronica understand that she meant it that made a tear come to her own eye. "I don't know Marguerite. I don't want to lose you either, but how many more secrets do you have? It's finally time to come clean. No more of this secret keeping!" She was guessing that if the brunette did come clean what Finn was actually talking about would surface.

"Alright." Hearing her apology accepted broke the last resolve Marguerite had. The tears flowed and there was no way she could stop them. It was a battle to keep them back as she explained everything that had to do with Naomi. Her birth, supposed death, everything. The two women had made their way back to the table for this tale and by the end she was still crying. "Damn hormones!" She chuckled to herself. "There is one more thing, well two, that I have to tell you so I am completely clean."

There had not been much to say during her friend's tale. It hurt Veronica to hear of what had made Marguerite so cold and distant to everyone she met. The story made her fully understand why so much had been hidden. It was the first time she felt her sister was being completely truthful with her. When there was more to tell she was eager to hear. "What is it?"

A smile crossed Marguerite's face as she prepared to tell her last secrets. There was a weight being lifted that she did not realize was there. "Well, on our last trip to the Zanga village I found out some startling news. I am carrying Roxton's child, and we are engaged."

There was a moment of silence as Veronica realized just what she was being told. "That is what Finn was talking about!" It being so simple was more startling that actually hearing the two were engaged and expecting a child. She knew it was only a matter of time before the two finally got over themselves and made it official. They acted married enough.

Another laugh was heard from Marguerite. That being Veronica's reaction was not exactly what she anticipated. "Yes. That is what Finn was talking about." Next thing she knew arms were coming around her. A happy laugh was exchanged between the two during the embrace. "We should probably go tell the boys we won't be killing each other today."

The journey to the capital had been simple enough. Naomi had not stopped worrying since she left her son in the care of her maid. She knew that it was the best situation for the child at the moment. Looking out of the carriage window she could see the looming building that held her Emperor. She had wondered what he could want her for. It was only the third time she had even been here; the first was when Malakai had introduced her to his father and the second was when she were married. As she thought of her husband a tear formed which she quickly wiped away. Mourning him now would do no good for her children. The carriage stopped and she was escorted to the throne room immediately. This haste made her nervous. It normally took several hours for even Malakai to see his father when he was summoned to the Empire.

He sat waiting for her. As soon as he had heard of her carriage arriving he sent a messenger to fetch his guests, but advised him to take his time. Tribune wanted a word with his daughter-in-law, before the reunion. He arose as she entered and noticed something very troubling. She was no longer with child. That put a slight damper on his plan, but he reveled no sign of the trouble on his face. "My dear, it has been too long!" Taking a human approach he embraced her and felt the worry coursing through her. "I see you have given me another grandchild?" It was posed as a question to the gender.

A smile that she inherited from her mother, one which hid all emotion, was given. "A grandson. Healthy and worthy of the throne he will someday have." His greeting made her nervous. For him to greet her with such informality something must be amiss.

"Brilliant! This is cause for celebration! Malakai must have been proud." It was a probing statement. Tribune needed to see if Calia was telling the truth.

Naomi stiffened. Not on purpose, for she knew some comment like this would be made, but lying to Tribune was not a place she ever wanted to be in. For her son's sake she had to. "He is off hunting. He was not present when the child was born, but I expect him to be when he returns." It took all she had for her voice to not waver as she spoke of a return she was sure would never happen.

That was all the confirmation he needed to know his granddaughter had told him the truth. "Is he? I wouldn't think he would go on such an expedition with you in such a state." Any moment the rest of his guests would arrive. He gave a half-smile at the Queen. "How are thing in your kingdom?" Now was the real test of how bad things were. Her being here and not with child was a problem in itself, but now was the question of how much effort he was going to have to exert to keep his son's kingdom civil.

She took a breath before answering knowing that convincing Tribune everything was alright was going to keep her baby alive. "Everything is manageable while Malakai is gone. A few disputes here and there, but nothing I cannot handle. Decant is being a large help as an adviser." Her jaw clenched at having to describe the traitor as 'help.'

"Hm, it seems I have been given false information." He hissed a bit for an added effect. "I was told your kingdom had been over thrown and was greatly suffering." He watched her tense and almost break. Almost.

She had been here long enough to know how to play the politics. There was a chance that Tribune was just trying to do some sort of check on Malakai's power. "Now who would have told you that? A spy?" It was very common for spy's to be in all the territories. However, one had not been seen in her kingdom for some time.

* * *

The mirror could only show Marguerite so much as she stared at her slight bulge of a stomach. From her calculations she was just about four months along. She was so involved in her own thoughts she did not hear Roxton come in.

"Beautiful." He stared at her with so much love in his eyes. There were so many things he had been blessed with in the last few days.

Snapping away from the mirror she lowered her shirt and tucked it back into her skirt. "What?" He quickly closed the gap between them.

"I was just commenting on how radiant the mother of my child is." He grinned his most charming smile and embraced her from behind his hands lingering on her stomach. They were as normal as he thought they could be standing in front of the mirror. He felt her tense slightly under his grasp. "What's wrong?" A look of concern passed over his face.

It was a thought she had pushed away since she had found out Naomi was alive. Marguerite knew he loved her and the child that was growing inside of her, but what about her daughter? Roxton did not ask to become a father to her and there was so much that they both did not know. She was terrified for when she finally saw the girl, now woman, again. Her eyes were tearing up again without any control to be had. "I'm sorry John." She fell into his waiting arms and on to the bed sobbing.

This was the first time he had to console a truly broken Marguerite who wanted his help. "What are you sorry for?" There was nothing he could think of that would cause such a reaction.

"For everything that has happened. For not telling you about Naomi. I can't ask you to be a father to her as well when it is not something you desired." She felt so safe in his arms.

Him being a father to Naomi was not something he had really considered. The child was twenty years old after all and most likely did not need much fathering. "Marguerite, I doubt she will need much fathering. From what you and Calia have said she is a grown woman with children of her own. However, if she needs me I will be there. I don't care that she is not mine, she is a part of you which is enough for me." He held his love just a bit closer. "Come to think of it, you are also the most beautiful grandmother I have ever seen." He lingered on the 'grand' hoping to get a smile from her.

That he did. A smile and a light smack on the arm. Marguerite's tears had finally stopped and she just sat for a moment safe in his arms her fears abated. "_Your _child is turning me into a blubbering idiot!" She wiped the tears from her face and looked up to the hunter. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The knock on the door made her break away. "Enter." She said playfully while Roxton rested a hand on her lower back.

Calia rushed in to see her grandmother. "She's here!" The child did not wait for a response before leaving again. She was so excited to see her mother that she did not see the fear and worry in Marguerite's eyes.

Marguerite's breath caught. For the first time in fifteen years she was going to see her daughter. She was going to see the child thought to be dead so long ago. The child that crushed her heart to lose. It was as if she were a ghost being lifted by Roxton and led to the door. Once there she regained her senses. "I can't do this John!" Her breathing became labored and unsteady as she collapsed to the floor.

He half expected a reaction like this after the conversation they had earlier. "You can." Roxton next to her on the floor. He caressed her flowing hair and tear filled face. "You are one of the strongest people I know and she will be thrilled to see you again. Remember she came looking for you. I'll be with you every step of the way." He pushed her to her feet again. Reassured that she wouldn't be doing this alone was all it took to get her moving to the throne room.

* * *

The Emperor did not answer Naomi's question because as soon as she asked the door to the room opened. She whipped her head around to see who dare interrupt the meeting only to see a sight she never thought she would. Standing in the door way was her daughter. Her voice was faint "Calia?" As if the words themselves would make the child disappear.

"Mama!" She ran faster than she had when she was being chased by the raptors.

Naomi did not know what to do at first as Calia collided with her stomach. Then she did the only thing she had wanted to do for the last month. She held her little girl. Held her so tight there was a thought whether or not the child could breathe, but it was disregarded as the embrace continued. Tears were streaming from both mother and daughter. Minutes passed before reality came crashing back to the Queen. Her child should not be here of all places. It was not safe with Decant so close. She was supposed to be far from any blood shed and loss that may take place in the future. With great reluctance on both parties she pulled away from the child. "Sweetie, what are you doing here? You should be far away from this place!" She laid another kiss atop the small lizards head before she heard an answer.

Calia never wanted to let go. Never wanted to be without her mother, or her family, again. "I couldn't leave you there! I was afraid I would never see you again." She scrambled back into the warmth of her mother's arms. "I did what you asked. I found them." The words were said in between sniffles.

The Queen had almost missed what her daughter said into her stomach. "What? Found who?" The moment of reunion had wiped what Naomi had originally sent the girl to do.

A very shaky Marguerite stood in the doorway with Roxton right behind her. She did not want to interrupt the scene that was playing in front of her. It brought more tears to her eyes as she saw her daughter for the first time. The woman in front of her looked very much like she was looking into a mirror. She shared her dark flowing locks, her defined bone structure, but there was one thing she had from her father: his beautiful ice blue eyes. Finding her voice was much harder than she wanted it to be.

"Found me."

* * *

**Muhahaha! I am partly evil! Hope you enjoyed all the feelings and happenings in this chapter! R&R so I can get the next one rolling!**


	8. Chapter 7

**If you are like me it is finals week and this might just be what you need! I know I needed to distract myself by writing it! Enjoy!**

**Shout outs: Gemini Explorer and Gast for leaving lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... Except Calia, Malakai, Decant, and that nameless baby...**

* * *

Time stopped. All thoughts of the outside world were disregarded as mother and daughter locked eyes for the first time in fifteen years. No one moved for the moment would surly turn into a dream and one of them would wake. A bomb could drop and the two women would not budge an inch.

Marguerite was having trouble staying up straight. The little strength she felt came from Roxton's hand on her shoulder. This was her little girl, alive and well. So many dreams of this being possible, for her to see and talk to her daughter were becoming reality. Her mind did not know where to start. So much time had passed. Time that they could not get back, but she would try her damnedest to keep the future with this woman.

Similar thoughts were going through Naomi's mind. Four years of searching, a life of dreaming, and here was her mother mere inches away. Why was her body locked in place? A quick glance and she saw her own daughter still attached to her. Easing the child off she moved, ever slowly to the woman who had given her life. The woman who she could barely remember singing her to sleep. Who would comfort her when she had a nightmare.

They were face to face still not daring to touch. "Mother?" A whispered voice spoke in the silence. Marguerite could only nod her head. If she spoke then the tears she was fighting so hard to keep back would fall. She felt it but her eyesight was blurred and she could not see the woman move. The close pressure of her daughter finally in her arms opened the flood gates and she was sobbing into a shoulder.

Sight of mother and daughter together was something that made Lord John Roxton's heart melt. He even had moisture in his eyes for the joy he felt towards his fiance. He glanced to Calia, his almost grandchild, and could see the happiness in her face as well. His gaze continued to Tribune who was less than enthusiastic about the reunion. There was a look of leverage lost and distaste for the displays of affection. That did not matter to Roxton. Knowing Marguerite would not fall from the emotion of the moment he wandered and crouched next to Calia. "What do you say we give them a moment alone?" She nodded and they went to slide out a side door with the other lizard in the room following.

The movement was caught in Naomi's peripheral vision. She took another moment before leaving the comforting embrace. "Wait." The small group stopped. She was not sure what to do at the moment. Her mother and daughter were alive, well, and with her, but her family was not complete. Her son was still in great danger back at the kingdom. A kingdom that Tribune knew was failing, which explained why she was here. She wiped a tear off her cheek and approached the Emperor, all traces of happy emotion gone. It was still in the back of her mind. She wanted the time to catch up with Calia and even more with Marguerite, but there were certain matter's that needed immediate attention. "If you knew my home was in shambles why did you even ask?" Her voice was laced with venom.

The reunion was of no interest to Tribune. All he could see was his loss of a bargaining chip if he ever needed the explorer's unwilling help. He was all too glad to leave the scene of human emotion. When the Queen called them back he cringed a bit. Naomi's attitude was close to her mother's. The few occasions they were in contact with each other had barely been kept civil. "I needed to know exactly how much of an inconvenience your situation would be to me. Clearly it is more than what Calia has revealed if you are lying to your Emperor." His voice raised along with his brow. She was taking an immense risk by hiding the truth from him. It was a crime punishable by death.

"An inconvenience." Naomi shook her head. "You call my son being in mortal danger, my daughter fleeing for her life, and my husband's death an inconvenience?!" Her voice was at a yell. So much emotion held back over the last few months was lashing out. A yelp was heard behind her and she turned to see Calia with tears in her eyes.

Calia had left him and he was okay. "Daddy's not dead."

The tears returned, despite her willing them away. Naomi had never imagined having to explain this to Calia. She could see the conviction in her face, the same conviction that Naomi had when she sent her daughter away. Kneeling down she looked into the face of a stubborn child. "Sweetie, your father came to me in a dream that he said could only happen if he died." Another tear escaped down her cheek.

Roxton stepped into the conversation knowing that Naomi would not believe the child. "We found him in the forest, your husband. He was badly wounded but we fixed him up and he was recovering when we left."

"But Malakai said..." Her voice trailed as she saw the hope and truthfulness in his and her daughter's eyes. She was sure of what her husband had told her. Sure that the beach was the last time she would see him. A hand drifted down to her stomach as she envisioned seeing him again. It was still scary for her to hope for that reunion. So much had already been brought back together for her to hope for that.

Tribune scowled a little at what he heard. His son being dead was not news that he enjoyed. Malakai was a key player in many of the political situations and battle plans for keeping the Empire together. He looked to Naomi and addressed her. "What did he tell you my dear? More importantly where?" If this notion of Malakai being dead came from where Tribune thought it did, then there was a moment when his son could have been dead.

Naomi glared at the leader. She did not want his help with anything, especially where her family was concerned. As far as she cared he was a cold blooded lizard who only did thing for his own agenda. With that in mind she knew that he could be of some use in getting her loved one's back together. It was an inevitable situation. With a sigh she explained her dream and what had happened leaving out a few intimate details.

Just as he thought. It was no wonder that Malakai had chosen this human as his dream sharing partner. "He very well may have been dying or believed he was. This would explain what you experienced. However, it is a practice sacred to lizards. He had no right doing it with you." This inferior species should not be anywhere near these sacred traditions. Tribune could see the anger flourishing in Naomi's face. She felt she was just as important as him. One of his gravest mistakes was letting his son wed this human.

The Queen advanced on the Emperor all others in the room on her tail. "No right? I have _every_ right!" Her voice was at a commanding level. "You forget that it is by_ your_ hand I am queen. By_ your_ hand I was kept from my mother." She looked towards Marguerite. There was a smile on her face. Clearly she was enjoying watching Tribune being torn down. "You forget that without _me_ your precious Empire would have fallen to civil war long ago. Malakai was doing his duty as king and as a husband by dreaming with me. Something you would know _nothing_ about! Now," She backed down every so slightly. "tell me what you plan to do to help my family." There was such a ferocity in her voice that she almost scared herself.

Tribune's face went dark. There was not one person in the entire Empire that would dare to talk to him like that. Unfortunately there was a truth to her words and he could not let his son's family suffer like this. He could not let his son's kingdom fall. It was too vital to his own success. "The affect your kind has on me is most undesirable. I will offer one company of my men to storm in, save your son, and rid us of this rebel. Other than that I cannot help you." A company was only about 60 soldiers, but he would not be pushed around by this human. She may be his family by marriage, but she was not blood and he would not have her challenging his position any more than she already was.

An immediate flinch was seen as he suggested storming the kingdom. "No. If Decant sees even one Empire soldier in my Kingdom he will kill my son on the spot." Naomi heard an intake of breath from behind her. She was unsure as to who it came from but felt slightly comforted that anyone was still in the room with them. Beginning to pace she walked away from the thrown. Military tactics were not her strong point, but she was clever and only needed time to devise a plan. However, the politics were her strong point. If she asked Tribune for this time he would make a mess of her getting the men, playing it off as some inconvenience to not dispatch them now. Even when she did tell him she wanted the men, he would insist on using one of his generals, probably one that would favor bloodshed, and she could not have that blood on her hands. Only when she caught sight of Calia pacing at her side did she realize that she had been doing so for too long. "Here is what I need. I need that company of men, but under General Tartan's command. The loyal subjects in my home will only be brave enough to help in this fight when victory is in sight." Her giving a speech to her people would help as well, but that was not something that was feasible at this point.

The request was not a request at all. Tribune was going to have no choice but to give her what she desired if he wanted this tirade to end. "Very well." Once again he went to leave. This conversation was infuriating him and he needed to decide which soldiers would be going on this escapade. "You know where your quarters are. I will have the company ready in an hour for your use. Do with them what you will." If he did lose some of them it was not that large of an issue. With that statement he left.

The room was quiet for a long moment after he left. Calia could see the relief on her mother and grandmother's faces. Relief that she assumed went with the plan to save her brother. Slowly she walked to Naomi taking her hand for a comfort. It was so nice to have her mother back and safe. What scared her now was the situation with the baby. If she had only gotten to the tree house sooner, then she could have saved them both. A half smile crossed her face when Naomi looked at her. She did not want her to know how she was feeling guilty.

Letting out a breath she was not aware she was holding, Naomi hugged her daughter again. She was safe and in her arms, her mother was a few feet away, and her son would be saved. She looked to the man standing protectively by Marguerite. It was clear that he cared for her very deeply. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we were introduced. Naomi Sutton." She extended her hand with a broad smile on her lips.

Roxton gladly took it. "Lord John Roxton." He had an equal smile. He could see the similarities between Marguerite and her child, even if they had been separated for so long. Looking slightly down he could see Calia nestled into her mother's side. "Why don't Calia and I go get some dinner so you two can catch up." Marguerite tensed but he knew that it would be good to give them some time alone. They needed it.

Calia caught on to his drift and was happy to go with him. She had her mother bend down so she could place a kiss on her cheek and a final hug. "I'm starving!" Giddy with excitement she grabbed Roxton's hand and they left the room, leaving mother and daughter for the much needed time to reacquaint themselves.

* * *

Finn walked down another hall way looking for Veronica and Malone. She had spent the last ten minutes getting turned around and lost in this palace trying to find them and let them know of Naomi's arrival. "It would have been easier to tell the dude to tell them too. Why did I volunteer to let them know?" She shook her head and turned another corner.

"Talking to yourself again?" With a raised eyebrow Veronica stopped the younger woman from running into her. There was a smile on her face and Ned was close behind.

Seeing them was slightly startling. "Oh hi." The comment of her talking to herself was forgotten. Finn looked suspiciously at the closeness of the two, but decided not to ask at the moment. "Uh, Marguerite's kid is here. We are supposed to meet in the thrown room to say hello. That is if we can find it." A frown crossed her brow at the thought of looking for another room in this building.

A slight hint of annoyance crossed Veronica's face. She had been thinking for the last few hours about how lucky Naomi was. Of course she still believed her own mother to be alive, but knowing that another mother and daughter were being reunited upset her. The situation brought questions to her mind about whether or not she would actually she her mother again. That was what she and Ned had actually been talking about before Finn found them. "Why don't we get dinner and let Marguerite have this moment. I'm sure she will want to be alone with her." A half smile crossed her face and Ned grabbed her hand discreetly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

As much as Finn wanted to meet this mysterious woman she could see the conflict in her friend's eyes. "Alright." She shrugged and headed in the direction she thought the dining hall was in.

Malone saw his jungle beauty stifle a chuckle as Finn walked away. "Uh, Finn?" The two had developed a brother-sister relationship since he had returned. Seeing her make a mistake always made him smile. Especially when she realized she had made the mistake. He watched her turn around with a 'what?' expression on her face. "The dining hall is in that direction." He pointed behind him and started to usher Veronica that way while he heard an 'oh' from Finn.

* * *

Calia bounded down towards the dining hall. She turned to look at Roxton who was following close behind. Since coming to the Empire they had not really been together. A question burned in her mind ever since she learned Marguerite was going to marry him. "So since you are marrying my grandmother, does that mean you will be my grandfather?" A little hopeful smile crossed her scales. She would love if he said yes. It was obvious how much he cared for her grandmother and the other people around him that having him as a grandfather would be wonderful. It would be much nicer than Tribune.

Roxton smiled at the enthusiasm of the young lizard. He chuckled at her question and almost immediately responded. "If you would like me to be." He never thought of himself as a grandfather, but seeing how his love was the child's grandmother it was something that was to be expected. Over the past week he had also grown to care about Calia and would be happy to serve as a grandfather to her.

"I would like that very much." She stopped and hugged him around the waist. He responded by returning the hug and squeezing tight. He wanted her to know that she was safe and would always be protected no matter what.

* * *

The trio had just been served when Roxton and Calia entered the dining hall. "Hello everyone." Roxton took a seat across the table from Malone and Calia sat down beside him. He could see the questions on their faces before they even voiced them. "Naomi is here and much like her mother. She even went up against Tribune and succeeded in ordering him about." Roxton chuckled a little. Tribune was a pain in the ass to begin with and having another person that would stand up to his antics was always a good thing to have.

Veronica had a thought come to her. "So stubbornness is a genetic trait. You will have a handful with you when that baby is born." A devious smile came to her lips.

Roxton's face paled a bit. He had yet to truly think of the reality of having a child and if it did have Marguerite's stubbornness than it would be a challenge. "I guess I will." He bit into a piece of food on the table which he was not entirely sure what it was.

Finn decided to join the conversation. "I think she will make a good mom." It was a random statement but they knew who she was talking about.

Roxton had filled Malone in on the past few days, his reasoning being that Marguerite would be telling Veronica so it was only fitting that he let Malone in. Ned could see the information bursting from his friend the moment they were outside the door. Of course he was pleased with the news, but he was slightly concerned for that child. Marguerite was not the most motherly figure he knew. "What makes you say that?"

Finn just shrugged. "She is always the one taking care of us when we are sick." There was more to being a mom than being a good nurse, but she firmly believed that it was where mothering started.

A smile crossed Veronica's face. "I think she will too." There was something in Marguerite that was innately motherly. The part of her which made Veronica feel safe to share more intimate details with her. The part that went out of its way to save a child from poisonous gas.

The conversation lulled as the group continued to eat, thoughts of the short term future in their minds.

* * *

Finally she had the moment alone with her daughter. The problem was that Marguerite did not know where to start. Fifteen years of time to catch up on, plus all the excitement of the past few months. It was enough to make her head spin.

There have been many moments in Naomi's life where she was scared. Losing Malakai, Calia, and the baby were prime examples. There was something about being alone with her mother that brought those feelings back. Brought her back to being a young girl in a car accident. It made her want to run away and avoid the situation, all while she wanted to pour her soul out to the woman in front of her. "I must speak with Tartan." Her voice cracked as she went to leave, praying that the other woman would say something to stop her.

"You kept it." Marguerite drew the necklace from her pocket and ran her fingers over the cross. "When Calia found me I refused to believe that you were alive. Even when she showed me this." The jewelry was clasped in between her hands as she approached her daughter. "Ma bichette alive and all grown up in front of me." She placed the chain in Naomi's hand her other one reaching to her child's hair.

A hand fell to Naomi's deep chestnut locks, stroking them in a comforting manner like she would do when the woman was just a child. She leaned into her mother's hand, her chin resting on the palm. "I've dreamed of this day ever since Nana told me you were alive."A dam broke in Naomi. She had been keeping her walls up for so long for Calia and the baby but being here made her feel more safe than she had been; even with Malakai.

It was a natural response to pull her sobbing daughter to her shoulder. Marguerite found herself backtracking to a person that she thought was long gone. The mother that she was to her little girl and that she would be to Roxton's child.

The minutes passed as mother and daughter just sat in each others comfort.

Silence was not something that Naomi had gotten lately and it was not something she wanted to be the first to break, but she had to know. Lifting her head she looked into Marguerite's eyes. "Is Malakai really alive?" Her breath caught as she was still afraid of the answer.

A smile crossed Marguerite's lips. "Yes, as far as I know he is. Challenger would have signaled us if something went wrong." There was so much relief in Naomi's eyes that Marguerite was hesitant to ask the next question. "I have to ask, how did -"

"I fall in love with a beast?" Her breath was released with a sigh. She knew that it would have to be explained to her mother, but she could barely explain it to herself. "Well it was Calia that I first fell in love with. She was a very young girl who needed a mother and I was the person for the job. It was not expected for Malakai and I to fall in love, but I slowly started to realize that he was just as human as me. Sometimes more so. Nothing like his father might I add." An eye roll was accompanied with her statement. Chuckling Marguerite agreed. Tribune was not anything but a sneaky lizard always trying to save his position in the Empire. Naomi continued her story. "I was a young impressionable girl. Who else was I going to fall in love with other than the man that saved me from being lunch." It was Naomi's turn to chuckle as a disgusted look crossed Marguerite's face. The day she was captured and brought to Malakai's kingdom was always fresh in her mind. "He rescued me and I rescued him. Quite the love story if you ask me." There was a twinkle in her mother's eye that led Naomi to believe she knew what she was talking about. "That's how it is with you and Lord Roxton isn't it?" A smirk crossed her own face as she saw the older woman falter.

A hand went to involuntary caress her stomach, but she stopped it just in time for her to act like she was adjusting her shirt. "Is it really that obvious that even my daughter can tell? I must be losing my touch." She nodded, not wanting to keep anything from Naomi. Too many of her relationships had been based in lies and she did not want this one to be. "Something like that. I do love that persistent hunter. He was a little less of a beast though, more like a pesky bug." She reached around her neck and unhooked her locket and engagement ring. It was high time she actually started wearing it. She glanced up to see a questioning eye coming from Naomi. "I guess you should know that he asked me to marry him and I gladly accepted." There was a bit of nervousness to the statement.

Smiling, Naomi hugged her mother. "That's wonderful." She breathed into her shoulder. When her face was out of sight the smile dropped slightly. Of course she was happy for her mother and did not expect her not to find someone after all this time, but the little girl inside wanted to believe that her mother had stayed a one man woman. Even through her research and tracking the 'Black Widow of Vienna' as best she could she still wanted to believe. It was just a point to tell her how much time had passed and how much they still did not know about one another.

It was a great comfort to know that Naomi was accepting of Roxton. Marguerite thought she would put off telling her about the child growing inside her womb until Naomi's own child was safe. "I don't know about you but I am starving and there are a few more people you need to meet." Through Marguerite's smile she missed her daughter hesitate at the thought of more people. All she heard was the reply.

"Alright mother."

* * *

**A bit of tension for the future. Love to know what you think! This was by far the hardest chapter to write and I apologize if I completely screwed it up. I must have re-written it about 50 times. Sure is nice to see this other side of Marguerite that I don't think was nearly as developed as it should have been! **

**R&R and may any finals or deadlines you may have pass smoothly!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I apologize now that this chapter is short. It is necessary for where I am going in the next one, but I just did not have enough to make it as long as usual. Anyway, enjoy! I will try really hard to have the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks go to : **

**Gemini Explorer (who has some really good TLW stories you should check out!), **

**Ella (nice to see you again!), **

**colee41 (welcome to the story!),**

** Kawells (another welcome!),**

**and Gast/Guest (Always nice to see your review! P.S. I was recently informed that it is simply 'guest' in German. Thanks Gemini ^_^)**

* * *

The days wore on. Almost three months had passed since Malakai had said goodbye to his Queen. By now his youngest child would have been long born and he could only hope that is was a safe birth. The scientist had said the others messaged earlier saying that Naomi was at the Empire and was safe. That gave him little comfort as the message said nothing of the baby, Calia, or his own kingdom. Knowing his wife was safe eased a pressure in his chest, but overall there were several more tasks to be completed before he was without discord. What he wanted to do was go to the Empire and his kingdom to resolve these matters, but every time he brought up the idea to the scientist downstairs he was met with resistance. The excuse would be made that his shoulder had not yet healed enough to travel, which to be honest it had not, but Malakai could tell there was also something else holding the man back. To help the healing process, Challenger had made him a sling for his arm so it was easier for him to move around the tree house. For the most part the two men avoided each other. Despite what Naomi had shown him, Malakai was still as skeptical of some humans as they were of him and Challenger's resistance to go help was not aiding his feelings.

It had been some time since Challenger had last eaten and his science laboratory was not keeping his mind occupied as it should. What he should be focused on was the recalibration of the plumbing system to avoid more leaks and the recent problem they were having with water pressure, but his mind kept drifting to the guest of the house. He could not understand how a mentally stable human could agree to be involved with a creature such as the lizard in question. Assuming Marguerite's child was not insane, there was simply no explanation. The scientist wandered upstairs to quell his grumbling stomach as well as to inquire about this phenomenon. What he found when he arrived on the landing was not what he expected. There was a note left on the table, and a glance at the gun rack reveled a missing pack that had been sitting next to it.

_Professor Challenger,_

_Thank you dearly for the care given to my shoulder. If not for your exertions I would not be able to do what I must. I understand your reluctance to recapture my kingdom, but I must make an effort to do so. I hope that you do not object to my leaving without informing you; I assumed that you would rather not accompany me. I have taken a pack so as to sustain myself in the jungle and it will be returned when my endeavor is completed._

_Until we meet again,_

_King Malakai_

The king was correct in his assumption that Challenger did not want to accompany him. However, there was a matter of honor if he did not follow the man. If a situation arose where he was impaired by his injury, such as an infection or a curious predator, Challenger would be honor bound to help him over come such an obstacle because the man was under his care. Grumbling about stupid lizards and ideas, the scientist quickly packed a bag with some rations and supplies, his rifle, and his hat before stepping into the elevator to follow Malakai.

* * *

Of course he agreed. What else was he to do with her standing right there? Decant waited patiently while she left, like a hound waiting for his master to give him his meal. As an extra precaution he waited until the day had passed and he knew that she would not return. If the Queen did interrupt his proceedings than she would be sparking a war that he did not yet know how to win. For all the progress he had made with this kingdom, that damned human Queen was still in his way. As long as she lived and the people knew that to be true they would be a threat. They would threaten a rebellion that he did not have the time to squelch. It still amazed him how much sympathy for the scaleless pigs was imbued in this territory. He could not fathom how the Emperor had let this happen. When he first arrived as an adviser to the former King, he was happy to see the suffering of the slaves. When _she_ arrived all of that changed. Not immediately, but slowly, over the course of the few years she had power, and by the end he saw both lizard and human children playing together. He saw humans being treated as staff rather than slaves. It was not natural and he needed to change the state of this kingdom back to that glory where lizards were always above the humans. For that he needed the child.

For a lizard child, Ritzia had to admit the young prince was a cute baby. She held the sleeping babe in her arms for the moment and wondered what it might be like to have a child of her own. Of course that would mean convincing her lover to want a child, and she would tell the Queen of course, but that would not be an obstacle. They were very much in love and Naomi would be happy for her if the occasion arose. Lost in thought she did not see the door open and the tyrant enter the room behind her. She only just stepped in front of the mirror when the dagger pierced her back and she struggled not to drop the child. A scream emanated from her lips but was muffled by a scaled hand. Feeling her legs give way, the weight of the child was lifted from her arms.

He watched her fall to the ground terror surging through her veins. A wicked smile crossed Decant's face. "Now no one will be able to object to my rule in this territory. I am only doing so on behalf of the new king." He held the scaled infant with a care that clearly displayed he was only a pawn. Placing the now wailing youngster in the crib next to the mirror, Decant knelt next to the dying maid. "You made this all the easier by agreeing with her." A hiss emanated from his lips as he referenced the Queen. "And now you will make a fabulous dinner."

* * *

"Marguerite you are not going with us!" It was their first proper argument since they had gotten engaged. Roxton was at his wits end with it and she just kept pushing, insisting that she go on this mission with them and put herself and the baby in danger. He could understand her desire to go, but his desire was to keep his love and his child safe.

Her head shook with annoyance. "I'm pregnant Roxton, I'm not incapacitated!" Not now, nor ever, would Marguerite Krux be looked at as a fragile flower. She had done too much and hurt too many people to be as such. "Whether you like it or not I am going to help save my grandson."

He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Fine, but do so by keeping your granddaughter company while we go on this trip. You already heard Naomi tell Calia she could not go and I'm sure she would enjoy someone else who was equally annoyed at being left." He tried for a reassuring smile to get through to the brunette while stepping up to her and encasing her in an embrace. "I cannot lose you Marguerite. If you come and something happens I will never forgive myself." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she rested it against his chest.

"I understand that John," She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "but I would not be able to forgive myself if I stayed and something happened to Naomi. I just got her back and I cannot lose her again." She felt his arms on her shoulder tighten. His way of saying that would not happen with him around. "I have to go and be sure." She replaced her head on his chest and took a moment to be comforted by his strong arms around her.

He held her for a moment then used his arms to push her an arms length away hands still on her shoulders. "I understand that you are afraid for Naomi, but you know as well as I that she can take care of herself. She is much like her mother in that respect." He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her slightly swelled abdomen. How he had missed the growth was beyond him, but he did not spend too much time dwelling on the thought. "You know that I won't let anything happen to her or her son. The only way I can properly protect them is if I know you are safe here."

She pulled away sharply. He could be just so impossible sometimes. "Why must you make this difficult? Ever since we landed on this rock all you can think about is everyone else!"

Clearly she was furious which was a stark contrast to the gently tone she had a moment ago. The only problem was that Lord John Roxton did not have the slightest idea as to why. "Marguerite I -" He didn't really have much more to say than that, but he didn't need to, as she continued on her little tirade.

"You never think about yourself! Well how about this. Did you ever care to think how all your white knight actions affect the rest of us?" Of course he did not. If he did there were a few too many times that she would have been in more trouble than she already was. "Those of us who have to wonder if you are going to bleed out in the jungle after being run through, or if the gun shot wound she just cauterized is going to get infected. Did you ever take two seconds to consider what I go through wondering if the man I love is going to come back to me or not?" It was just simple feelings she had while in a jail cell or lying on an alter table, but then she started to wonder every time he went hunting or exploring. Now Marguerite could feel herself trembling, whether from the anger she felt or her fear of losing the man standing in front of her she was not sure.

Cautiously he approached. Upsetting this woman was the last thing that he wanted to do tonight. As he drew closer he could feel her irritation ebb away and returned a hand to her shoulder and the other to her lower back, almost like they were about to dance. "You never need worry about me. I will always come back to you." Kissing her soft dark locks of hair he felt her relax into his grip. "I never did think about what my getting injured must do to you because for the longest time I questioned whether I truly meant anything to you. But now I know and I won't make you stay here if it will cause you that much strain." Roxton was conceding for two reasons; 1. He did not want her to fret while he was gone about so many things and put unneeded stress on herself and the baby. 2. If he continued to say 'no' he knew that she would find a way to come along without him knowing. It was much better if she was just with him. "I love you."

She nuzzled into his neck placing light kisses along his collar bone. "I love you too." She now had other things on her mind than the upcoming trip. His smell was absolutely intoxicating right now and she wanted him more than she had in a very long while. "I have something else on my mind as well."

He glanced down to her eyes and only saw desire. A desire that he was more than happy to give her. "I guess we will just have to clear that head of yours." Closing the distance between them his lips crashed into her soft ones to begin a night of bliss.

* * *

It had been one of the longest days of Naomi's life. She had finally finalized the plan with Tartan, spent much of the afternoon with her mother, which was wonderful except for the fact that the two knew nothing of the other, and all the while Calia had not left her side. Having her daughter back was more than she hoped for, but having her attached to the hip was a bit much after the fifth hour. She was now sitting on the bed in her and Malakai's room at the Empire for a few peaceful moments while Calia was out with Finn before her bed time. Meeting the other people with her mother was interesting. It was clear that Finn was not from around here or from this time. Something was clearly going on between, oh what was her name _M_onica? No _Ver_onica, and the other man that was with them. They were pleasant enough but Naomi could tell thoughts were going around their heads like bees. Not that she could blame them. There were many unanswered questions that Naomi had herself, but many of them were to be taken care of at a later date. She slumped back on the bed comforting her slightly aching back.

How long she had been asleep was far beyond her. What woke her was the creaking of her bedroom door and the small silhouette in it. "Calia?" She whispered into the dark, her voice heavy with sleep. Where had the light gone? The thought was dismissed as the young lizard approached the bed and Naomi could see an upset face on her daughter. "What's wrong?"

The feeling had been bothering her all day. It was something she could only tell her mother about even thought Finn and her grandmother had noticed that something was plaguing her mind. Rather than answer, she crawled into the waiting arms of her mother laying next to her. Part of her said that this action was unnecessary, the lizard that always tugged in the back of her mind, but as soon as she was settled next to the woman the logic was obliterated. It was necessary to have the comfort of her mother. "I'm sorry." Was all that she could manage, not yet sure how to explain her emotions.

"Sorry for what sweetie?" There was nothing for the young princess to be feeling sorry for. She had done exactly what Naomi had wanted her to and went out of her way to save her family. What she could be sorry about was beyond the Queen.

Calia was determined not to cry. There had been enough of that done over the past few days and hours, so she nuzzled more into her mother's side a warm hand came around her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I should have gotten to them faster, then little brother would be here as well." Making the statements facts rather than emotions was keeping the tears at bay.

An expression of understanding fell on Naomi's face. Her daughter was feeling guilty about the problems that her family was facing. "Oh sweetie," she took the girl's hand in her own lightly rubbing circles over her scales. "You did everything right. You found your grandmother and her friends and brought them back here to boot! Whether you got to them faster or not would have been of no consequence. Decant would have found a way to separate me from your brother. In some ways I feel that the time you took saved my life." The last few days of her pregnancy the dictator was getting impatient. He wanted her child a month ago, and was determined to get it himself if the babe was not born soon. "You coming back was more than you should have concerned yourself with. You may be a lizard and a princess, but you are still just a little girl." She placed a kiss against the child's scaled head.

It was so nice to hear the woman say such things. Sure Calia did not like to be called a little girl, but sometimes it was nice to feel like one. She relaxed a little more and felt the grip of sleep in her eyes. "I love you mama."

Calia's yawn made the Queen smile.

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

**Awww look Marguerite is having mood swings! So much love before the storm... did I say that out loud... oops...  
**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Took longer than I anticipated. I'm really sorry! I truly am trying to get them done faster!**

**Thank you's! **

**ficscribber - Welcome to the party!**

**Gemini - Always lovely to hear from you!**

**6/30/2013 UPDATE - made a slight alteration to how the tunnel was lit. Nice catch Gemini!**

* * *

The decision had been made, after much opposition from Marguerite, that Finn would go with Naomi directly back to the Kingdom. She was the only one not already made famous in the culture. Naomi explained that after the last encounter with the explorers almost every human and lizard knew who each and every one of them were. Many humans even looked to them as liberators of their race. That was when Naomi had her first suspicions about the location of her mother. However, at the time she could not pursue the matter because of Calia.

Finn was to be a refuge from the Empire that Naomi was glad to take into her home. The disguise was not one the blond was particularly fond of, due to the fact that she had to abandon her cross bow, but she agreed. It was an adventure to be charging into the belly of the beast. She also had to wear a simple frock, which failed to hug her as much as she was used to, over her traditional black shorts and top to blend in. Another part of the git up she was annoyed with, but agreed to do after much reassuring that she would only have to wear it until they retrieved the baby. Carefully she had placed a few knives in her leather belt so not to be completely unprotected.

There was her home on the horizon. They would be there within minutes and the closer that they got to the Kingdom, the more nervous Naomi got. Even though the plan was set and should go off without a hitch, there was something in the back of her mind that gave off a grave feeling. Caught in this thought a hand was placed on her knee and she reciprocated the smile she was given.

The child of the future could see a darkness in Naomi's eyes and offered her hand as a comfort."We will get him back. Just you wait." Finn, always the optimist, smiled her most reassuring smile.

After that comment the two women rode in silence as they passed through the Kingdom gates. Finn could just look around and tell something was not right. There was a dark gloom over the few people and lizards they saw in the streets. The same gloom that plagued New Amazonia. When some of the people caught a glimpse of the Queen a twinge of excitement could be seen in their eyes but it was quickly gone when they realized she was being handled by an armed escort. Finn could see that Naomi did not want to walk through the town like this; as if she were a common criminal on parade. "You weren't kidding when you said this place was crappy." Of course that is not the way Naomi worded it, but in Finn's lingo it pretty much meant the same thing.

Naomi did not acknowledge the statement. It hurt her to see the people like this. To know that they were suffering just because Decant was not given what he wanted. "Hush Finn. Only speak if you are spoken to. If Decant hears your voice he will kill you on the spot. As far as he is concerned you are an outsider and should not be allowed to live." She had been giving Finn these type of instructions for the better part of the last few hours. It made her nervous that the woman was so outspoken and defiant. While they were good qualities to have, they could easily cost her life or worse that of her son.

Taking the hint Finn shut her mouth. She knew just how important it was to stay alive at this point. The two women were quickly led through the streets and into the palace in the center of the city. If Finn was being honest there really was not anything spectacular about the Kingdom. It was set in a circular pattern with the palace at the center and streets radiating out in all directions. The only brick covered roads were leading directly to the palace and all others were dirt. There was no telling how many people actually lived in the territory because many of the buildings were right next to one another for at least a mile or more, making it hard to discern where one started and another ended. That was all Finn could absorb before being shoved into the large center building.

As soon as they entered her home Naomi could tell something was different. Seeing the smug look on Decant's face as he approached did nothing to calm that feeling. Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw the emblem embroidered on his jerkin. Her words came out breathy and she saw confusion in Finn's face. "I see you have taken the opportunity to become High Regent to the King. Too bad he does not need one." She held her head high not letting the idea in her head be seen.

Decant chuckled a chilling laugh. "Do you really think I would be wearing this for no reason? The young King is in my care and I cannot let an infant make the decisions of the Kingdom." He watched the truth revel itself on the former Queen's face. He watched her realize that she would never see her child again. It was then that he noticed the other woman who was brought with Naomi. More human scum to trouble him with. "Who is this? A mid afternoon snack?" A hiss slipped out of his lips as Naomi stood in front of the mystery woman who clearly was ready to go on the attack if need be. Decant saw her tense and could only assume she was some sort of pet brought home by the monarch. "No matter, take them to her prison."

"I want my son!" Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs as she was seized by two guards, the same done to Finn. She yelled, kicked, and struggled the entire time that they were taking her away. The show had to be a good one.

Finn did the same, being careful not to land a kick or punch any where that would matter. They needed to believe that she was not a threat. So far the plan was going perfectly.

* * *

"Marguerite if you keep pacing like that we won't be able to get you out of the ditch you are making." Veronica gently tried to calm her friend down. After briefly meeting the brunettes daughter she could see the resemblance in both appearance and personality. The woman was obviously very capable and cared very much for the family she was trying to protect, both traits that Marguerite had either had or developed over the past few years. Waiting, however, was not a skill she had managed to accomplish.

The plan was simple; if one considered chances of being killed by a ruthless tyrant, sparking a revolt, and rescuing a baby all the while, simple. All these factors are what had Marguerite pacing. "Excuse me Veronica, but my daughter being alone in a castle surrounded by man-eating lizards has me a little on edge!" Her voice was fierce.

Roxton shook his head to the side. "She is right my dear. Naomi will signal when the time is right, and Finn is there to keep her safe." He placed a hand to her shoulder stopping her back and fourth movement. "Calm down." He had a pleasant smile on his face and one of his hands gently brushed her stomach as a reminder that there were other reason's to be calm. If he knew that she was going to give this much fuss, he would have left her at the Empire.

The last thing Marguerite was about to be was calm. "Don't tell me to be calm John!" She threw his hand off her shoulder, completely missing his reminder that she was pregnant, more for the 'my dear' comment than the attempt at comfort. While everyone knew that they were engaged, she was still not comfortable with the affection in front of Veronica and Ned. It was a big adjustment to be made. "She should have signaled by now. Clearly something has gone wrong and they are either dead or close to it! This entire plan was insane!" Huffing around she sat on a log that had fallen during a storm.

As much as she still wanted to be annoyed with the secret keeping and Marguerite's outburst, seeing Marguerite fret about this with so much gusto made Veronica want to burst out laughing. This pregnancy must be wreaking havoc with her. She crossed to the irrational brunette with an amused gleam in her eye but no smile. "You know that is not true. Why must you always assume the worst?" Her mind went back to when the boys took a tumble off the cliff and they spent hours looking for them. "The signal will come soon enough and then we will do what we can to help her." The blond gave a reassuring hug. Every time something went wrong she was there to help her 'sister' see reason.

Marguerite visibly relaxed a little. She knew that there was no reason to be this worried as of yet, but she could not help it. After being reunited with Naomi she wanted to take no opportunity of losing that second chance. Rather than admitting she was being unreasonable and apologizing, the brunette just sat on the log and remained silent, only tilting her head in acknowledgment that Veronica's words were understood.

* * *

As soon as they were alone in Naomi's former room, the dress was shed from Finn's body. "I don't understand how any woman can get anything done in one of those! They are such a pain to move in." Her comment obviously disregarded that her current company was garbed in a simple dress as well, earning her an odd look and shake of the head. "So where do we go from here?" Finn knew that the next step of the plan was to find the baby, but in order to do so they had to get out of this room. Glancing over at the door she went to inspect what kind of locks were on it.

Naomi quickly went to the window. The first step was to signal the others to let them know they were safe inside. She gazed into the dirty side street that was below and recognized the mid-month market. So much time had passed. Doing exactly what she was told to with the small mirror she held, the light caught and she flashed it a few times. "Are you sure this works for you?" Turning to Finn she glanced the blond checking the lock on the door, trying to figure out how they were going to get out. "We are not going that way." She went to the desk on the far side of her room, completely disregarding her earlier question. As she reached the mahogany chair that was in front of the desk she glimpsed a bit of paper work on it. The scrap had been made to look as if it was unimportant, but the image was what caught Naomi's eye. It was of her son and daughter together. Immediately she recognized it to be one of Ritzia's paintings. She was so grateful to the woman who sacrificed herself for them. It was no surprise that they had returned and she was not there. Naomi hoped and prayed that she would be spared but knew that it was an unrealistic dream.

"What's that?" Finn approached and looked over the woman's shoulder. Seeing the painting a small smile came to her lips. The two siblings had never met but there was a resemblance that could only be achieved between two children who shared at least one parent. "They look like you." It was a sarcastic remark because both were covered in scales and Finn knew that technically Calia was not even Naomi's.

A small chuckle erupted from Naomi's throat. Her children may not look like her, but they both had her spirit. A spirit that she realized came from her own mother. Carefully she tucked the picture into her dress, a reminder of what she was fighting for. She reached behind the desk and felt for the small latch behind it. Pulling gently a small rumble was heard before a door appeared in the stone wall. "This will lead us straight to where I think he is keeping my son."

Finn could only smile at the door. "Awesome!" Poking her head in she could see the passageway presumably led to all over the palace. "What is this normally used for?" In her mind she was questioning if the evil guy they were trying to outsmart already knew about the tunnel.

Naomi could hear her concern in her voice. "Don't worry. The only people who knew of this passage are my husband, Calia, and myself. We needed a way to travel in between rooms without always taking the main route. I cannot tell you how hard it is to get alone time with a King!" Still smiling she led Finn into the dark tunnel, their way illuminated by an oil lamp she had taken out of the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes after her little burst of emotion, Marguerite had the reassurance she needed with Naomi's signaling. They were now close to the trading gate where they would be entering the Kingdom themselves.

Tartan had spent the morning figuring out when the best time to get them in would be. He would have much preferred to be without the other humans, but his soldiers could not come close to the territory until they were sure the young prince was safe. He turned back to the others of the group. "I must shackle all of you now. It will be the easiest way to get through the gate. No one will question me bringing in a bunch of slaves. Just keep your heads down." Everything he said was relayed with a sense of duty and authority. The General was not going to take any chances of something going wrong.

There was a nod from the explorers as each was placed in simple hand cuffs and tied together with a bit of rope. Veronica took a deep breath before they approached the gate and let her hair flow over her face as she walked. She and Ned had shared a wonderful night together at the Empire and it was stuck in her mind. She very carefully avoided allowing a smile come to her lips as she thought of the night her prince had finally claimed her.

Malone was thinking much the same as they crossed the small space. He had acted out of pure instinct.

_The entire day he could not get over the fact that something was on her mind. He could also tell it was not something she wanted to discuss in front of Marguerite or her daughter. So he waited until that night and followed her when she said she was going to bed. He planned on talking, on finding out what was troubling her, but that is not what happened. As they got closer to the door he wanted more and more to be inside with her. It was not the gentleman way of doing things, but they were in the jungle.  
_

_She turned to say goodnight and looked into his eyes. She saw the desire and passion there. Before she could say a word his lips were upon her own. It took only moments for her to deepen the kiss and lead him into her room._

He smiled at the memory as a sharp pull of his wrist brought him out of it.

They had passed through the gate will little trouble. Sometimes it was convenient to be known as the ruthless general to the tyrant. Tartan knew that his reputation had drastically changed since he seemed to be on the side of Decant, but once all this was over the King and Queen would make sure there were no repercussions for it. He was loyal to the crown and that was all. As agreed upon they stopped close to a loyalist bar.

Each explorer was handed a map. The map had specific locations that were loyal to the crown and not to Decant. They were to go there and incite the rebellion. Start talking to the people and, when the time came, fight back. The group broke apart pieces of the plan falling into place.

* * *

It was not hard to track the injured lizard through the forest. He left signs all over of where he was off to. After only an hour and a half Challenger had caught up to him and watched as Malakai set up camp for the night. The lizard looked quite worn, something that the scientist could only assume was because of the injuries. Once a small fire was made He watched the other man lean against a tree for support and take something from the pack he stole. It looked to be some small animal, raw of course, to be consumed. Taking great care not to startle Malakai, Challenger emerged from the trees. "The lengths to which you lizards go to cause us annoyance astounds me!"

Malakai was winded. After a moment of shutting his eyes he was slightly startled to hear the scientist. His first reaction was to lash out, but he quickly realized who was talking. "I'm surprised you came. I thought my condition was an annoyance to be rid of. I did just that."

Challenger slightly shook his head. "Your condition may be an annoyance, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to be alone in this jungle." He sat down next to the fire. Throughout the day he had wondered about this man's intentions. If he really was going after his family, or if it was just some political situation that needed to be addressed. Being a lizard, Challenger was more set on the latter. "What made you leave?" Even though he believed to know, it was his duty as a scientist to know the truth.

Malakai took a deep breath. He did not expect this human to understand his feelings, half the time he did not understand them. "My Kingdom and family is in trouble. Is it any wonder that I would go after both of them?"

"I understand that you are going after your political position. I find it hard to believe, however, that one of your kind could do something other than for personal gain. Which is where I cannot fathom an explanation for your own daughter's behavior to save a woman who is not even her mother, or yours to save a human life."

Malakai was offended by Challenger's remark, even if he could see the reason behind it. "Naomi has been more of a mother to that little girl than I could have even hoped for. As for my own feelings towards her, you would have to understand how we met." With that he dived into the story.

_Since the day her mother died, King Malakai had been looking for a suitable replacement for Calia. None so far had been found among the lizard females that wanted the position of power. It was no secret that he needed to remarry and every power-hungry female was trying to win his favor. That is what led him to having this audience with his father. "I don't want someone like Centuria to influence her. I truly believe that she needs a human mother."_

_Tribune scoffed at this. "You cannot be serious! I may have more favor with the human species, but you cannot think I would let you wed one of those creatures?" It would be a political suicide for both._

"_Father, hear me out. If I could find a suitable female she would be no more than a pawn. Humans are much more easily manipulated than our noble kind. It would be a good defense in the uprising human rebellion. Think of the favor you would gain." Malakai knew that his father was still trying to get back into the Empire as the Emperor. After being banished, the meetings between father and son had nearly stopped. His mother did not want Tribune to be any sort of influence on her son. Once Malakai had come of age he made the decision himself, much to Centuria's disappointment, to see his father again. _

_The banished lizard thought for a moment. It would be an opportunity if the right human came along. "If you can find one, I will put her through much and be sure that she is acceptable to be manipulated. Until then I want no more talk of this." He took a sip of his wine signaling the discussion was over._

_Three weeks had passed since his conversation with Tribune. Still not one human had passed the requirements. They were either too strong willed, or not strong enough. He needed someone who would be able to protect his heir as well as do what ever was asked of her. As he was lost in thought the new catch of slaves was brought in. Of course he was required to be there and inspect ever one. Most of the catch was sent to the work house to be assigned there. A few men were chosen for the games and a few women for the champions. Then he saw her. Her face was obscured by dirt, her hair hung in her eyes, and there was a lack of nutrition that could be seen on her body. There was nothing that could explain what drew him to her because by all accounts he should just have made what was left of her dinner. "What might your name be?" _

_Naomi flinched at his question. She had been on her own for a week. Chasing after the ghost of her mother had been the worst mistake she had ever made. What made her think she would actually have any chance of finding her? Now she was captured by creatures that could not be any type of human. Hearing her be addressed as a person was not what she expected to happen. "Na...Naomi...sir" She stuttered and added the 'sir' just to be safe._

_His thoughts wandered to if she could be the one. "Take her to my chambers." A few guards threw him questioning eyes but say nothing. He followed a few hours later, the business of the day completed. She's waiting in the room looking around at the different tapestries hung and the chandelier. He clears his throat so she notices his presence. "I could have killed you today, but instead I have a proposition for you."  
_

_Naomi knew the moment he entered the room. Ever so slightly she tensed as he spoke, thinking that this was the last voice she would ever hear. It was far from her mind what kind of offer he had, but anything was better than death. Quietly she spoke "What sort of proposition?" Many situations ran through her mind ranging from personal servant to a sex slave. Each was preferable to being dead. _

_It was then that Malakai saw her eyes. They were ice blue with a torment behind them. This could be just what he needed to secure his political position in this Kingdom. "My daughter needs a caretaker, but I have not been able to find someone suitable. I would like to test your ability. Should you fail I am sure you will make a fine meal." _

_She tensed at his words. Death or a child, those were her current options. Could he not see that she was young herself? In retrospect she had managed to make it to the Plateau and survive a week on her own, so a child should be no match. It was also the only option that did not mean death. A smile spread across her lips. "I would be more than happy to try this out." Little did this lizard man know that she would only be there long enough to make him think she was loyal. Then by any means necessary she would leave._

_Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Naomi lost her desire to leave as she cared for the young lizard girl. After being approved to take charge of her, little Calia wormed her way into Naomi's heart. It was a week before the princess's seventh birthday and Naomi wanted to make it special. She remembered all to well her fifth birthday which was even more of a reason to make the day great. First she would need the child's father's permission. There were few times that she traveled into his chambers, and even fewer that he was actually there, but today was her lucky day. As she quietly knocked she could hear a voice on the other side permit entrance.  
_

_Malakai had gone over a defensive strategy with Decant when she came in. "Decant can you give us a moment?" The adviser obliged and left the room with a wicked gaze upon Naomi that did not go unnoticed, but was disregarded. The lizard did not have any care for the humans at all. "Naomi what brings you to my chamber? Is Calia alright?" He was not too worried about the princess. It was not proper to have too much feeling for her just because they were related. _

_"Calia is fine." For a moment Naomi wondered why he would ask as he had never done so before. "I would like to give her a birthday party." Her voice was strong as was her demeanor. This was something that she would demand of the King. _

_He was caught off guard by this blatant try to display some sort of power. In the months leading to this moment the woman across from him had been perfect for the plan devised between his father and himself. She had played her part, even though she knew nothing about it, when those pesky explorers came to Tribune's territory. It had sparked several other small rebellions, but this Kingdom was free of them because of her. "I do not understand the need for this frivolity." Giving in to this demand would give her a voice she was not allowed to have._

_She did not relent. "I understand that it is not a lizard custom to celebrate one's birth, but it is a human one. It would be good for the image of your Majesty to respect those customs as well." Naomi was all too aware of the influence she had. Walking the market street many people would come to her and try to get something relayed to the King or would just give her what she wanted because she worked for him. Now it was time to manipulate the manipulator. _

_Malakai had to give her credit for thinking of such a thing. By all accounts she was right and it could not be ignored. That spirit made him smile for a reason he could not fathom. "Given your clear argument, I approve of the party. You may plan it."_

"And that was the moment she got the upper hand on me." By the end of Malakai's story he was smiling. The time after that had been memorable as she slowly changed into the strong defiant woman that he married. It started small, but by saying yes to that party he had given birth to a Queen.

Challenger was at a loss for words. It was now clear that this _man_, because that is what he was, had very deep feelings for Marguerite's daughter. The tale he wove had much emotion and love woven into it. "I did not realize that Naomi was so much like her mother." His own lips curled into a smile. "Marguerite can be quite the opponent as well."

Malakai only gazed into the fire, more thoughts of his wife and children dancing in the flames.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**The next chapter: Who will come out alive as the group battles Decant? At this point not even I am sure...**


End file.
